Aceptando al Diablo
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki es el último de los canallas de Orochimaru. El que fue un día ladrón de tumbas se convirtió en médico real, que ha dedicado su vida a salvar a otros, porque sabe que no hay manera de salvarse a sí mismo. En especial, no una dama como Sakura. A pesar de no merecerla, no puede resistirse a su tacto. No puede controlar su pasión, ni tan siquiera frente al peligro.
1. Prologue

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Prólogo

.

 _Del Diario de Sir Naruto Uzumaki_

 _._

Nací de una mujer que me consideraba de poco valor, excepto cuando le ofrecía un blanco conveniente para la palma de su mano. Aprendí bien a evitarla, a esconderme en los rincones, a encontrar la manera de estar lejos de su alcance. Tan pronto como mis piernas pudieron seguirle el paso, empecé a acompañar a mi padre en sus rondas nocturnas por los cementerios.

.

Él era un ladrón de tumbas, saben. Y me trató mucho más amablemente de lo que lo hizo mi madre. Vio potencial en mí, porque yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a cavar para encontrar los tesoros. Así los llamaba él. Con frecuencia los ricos eran enterrados con sus joyas. Algunos caballeros tenían dientes de oro. Todos eran cadáveres, requeridos por el hospital para enseñarles a médicos potenciales sobre las complejidades del cuerpo humano, y además, aportaban monedas a los bolsillos de mi padre.

Nunca temí a los muertos. Ellos ya no podían lastimarme.

.

Cuando mamá murió, mi padre la llevó inmediatamente al hospital porque le reportaría una buena suma. Pero en ese momento – después de que le pagaran a mi padre – me rezagué, vislumbrando la reverencia con la cual eran manipulados los cuerpos y los secretos que éstos revelaban.

Cuando regresé a casa, mi padre no estaba. Nunca lo volví a ver. No sé si lo robaron y asesinaron por lo que había en sus bolsillos o si decidió que quería deshacerse de mí, dándose cuenta que mamá tenía razón y que yo no valía el esfuerzo de mantenerme con vida.

.

Tenía ocho años en aquel entonces, y pronto me vi en las calles donde me encontré con un hombre llamado Orochimaru. Se encargaba de un grupo de niños ladrones, y pronto me enseñó a robarles a los caballeros sus pañuelos de seda. Mis dedos eran diestros y rápidos, muy apropiados para la tarea.

Sin embargo, el destino es voluble. Con el tiempo, se descubrió que uno de los muchachos de Orochimaru era en realidad un hijo perdido de la aristocracia, y cuando Sasuke fue a vivir con su abuelo, el Conde de Konohagure, me llevó con él. Me enseñaron matemáticas, a escribir y a leer. Cuando tuve la edad apropiada, ingresé a un hospital de enseñanza.

.

Estaba cómodo rodeado de cadáveres, ansioso por entender lo que podían compartir conmigo. Con el tiempo, pude aplicar lo que aprendí. Me convertí en un médico reconocido, tratando por igual a pobres y aristócratas. Eventualmente, mis habilidades fueron conocidas por la reina, y me ordenó atenderla de acuerdo a sus necesidades, lo cual hice con gusto.

Pero nunca olvidé mis humildes raíces, nunca olvidé que la muerte siempre cuenta sus secretos.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 01

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 01

.

.

.

 _Konoha, 1854._

.

Sakura Haruno, la Duquesa de Yugakure, nunca había estado más asustada en su vida. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, y temía que si le contaba a alguien lo que estaba sucediendo la enviarían directo al manicomio.

Así que mientras la gente llegaba a su baile de caridad, permaneció al pie de las escaleras que guiaban hacia el gran salón pretendiendo que nada pasaba. Con una sonrisa cálida, les agradeció a los más influyentes y acaudalados miembros de la aristocracia por venir a apoyar sus planes de construir un hospital. Era una gran empresa, pero manejar el proyecto le había servido para fortalecer su confianza.

Empezó a ofrecer este evento poco después de su primer año de duelo. Su esposo había muerto en un incendio en una de las residencias del Conde de Konohagure. La razón para que hubiera estado en la misión todavía era un poco turbia, pero su muerte estaba clara. Ella había visto sus restos calcinados y había retirado los anillos ducales de sus dedos vueltos ceniza. Con su muerte había llegado su libertad – liberación del dolor, humillación, y del paralizante miedo. Él había sido una bestia, para ser honesta. Aunque solo un puñado de gente sabía la verdad. No era algo sobre lo que uno se regodeara.

.

Después de saludar a los últimos invitados, tuvo un pequeño respiro y se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor. La orquesta situada en el balcón estaba tocando un vals. Lirios, sus flores favoritas, estaban puestos en hermosos floreros, trayendo su dulce fragancia al salón. A través de una puerta cercana, sus invitados pasaban a otra habitación donde eran recibidos por abundante comida y bebida organizada sobre largas mesas. Champaña fluía.

La risa flotaba a través de los salones. Ella amaba las risas sobre todas las cosas. Un sonido de pura alegría cuando había habido tan poca en su vida.

Aunque una vez organizar bailes había sido un trabajo tedioso que con frecuencia disminuía su autoestima porque su esposo siempre encontraba fallas en una cosa u otra, ahora disfrutaba la labor inmensamente porque su baile cumplía el propósito de retribuirle al hombre que, bastante literalmente, la había rescatado de las puertas de la muerte.

.

Mirando hacia las escaleras, sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño salto cuando vio a Naruto Uzumaki descendiendo. Con su rubio cabello rizándose sobre su cabeza como un halo, le recordaba a un ángel. Su ángel. Él no solo se había encargado de sus heridas, sino que le había dado un refugio después de la última tremenda golpiza que su esposo le propinó antes de morir accidentalmente.

Era por Naruto Uzumaki que ella ofrecía este evento cada año. Pretendía usar los fondos para abrir un hospital en su honor como forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Finalmente, se detuvo junto a ella, tomó su enguantada mano, y depositó un beso sobre su dorso.

—Su Gracia, se ve adorable esta noche.

—Dr. Uzumaki, me sorprende que pudiera unirse a nosotros.

.

Deseaba no sonar como si estuviera sin aliento, como si ella fuera la que acababa de bajar la escalera y de forma bastante apresurada. No sabía porque siempre la hacía quedar sin aliento, en una manera placentera que implicaba anticipación y no pavor. Considerando los tratos que había soportado en manos de su esposo, estaba en verdad sorprendida por no temerles a todos los hombres.

Pero había algo en Naruto que la hacía sentir tranquila. Tal vez era la diablura que bailaba en lo azul de sus ojos o la manera en que sonreía pícaramente como si fuera muy adepto a guardar los secretos de una dama, especialmente si él fuera la causa de esos secretos. El suyo era el rostro de Adonis, y aunque las ropas de gala lo revestían de elegancia y una apariencia de civilidad, ella conocía el poder que se ocultaba bajo la tela. Él la había cargado con facilidad hace tres años. Aunque prácticamente desmayada en ese momento, fue muy consciente de estar acurrucada en el refugio de sus fuertes brazos. Su voz le había dado calmadas pero insistentes órdenes, urgiéndola a no sucumbir ante las garras de la muerte. Ella sospechaba que la mayoría de sus pacientes sanaban por su firme insistencia de que no hicieran lo contrario.

Él estudió el entorno con la atención de alguien a quien no se le pasaba por alto el más pequeño detalle.

—Tiene una buena asistencia. No estoy seguro que me hubiera sido extrañado.

Frotándose el puente de la nariz, ella dijo, —Sí lo hubiera sido, se lo aseguro. Y tiene razón sobre la asistencia de esta noche. Las donaciones de este año nos darán los fondos para que el trabajo en el hospital comience en serio.

Su azul mirada volvió a posarse en ella.

.

—Un hospital será muy apreciado. Usted es muy generosa por entregar su tiempo y tal devoción.

—No es un sacrificio, se lo aseguro. Tal vez si usted tiene un par de horas en estos días, podemos discutir algunos detalles. Quiero asegurarme de que todo satisface sus necesidades.

—Confío en su juicio.

Él nunca sabría lo mucho que significaban esas palabras para ella. Su esposo había buscado controlar cada aspecto de su vida, nunca había confiado en su juicio. Al final, ella había comenzado a dudar también.

—Aun así, valoro su opinión.

—Su Gracia, el hospital no debería tener nada que ver conmigo.

Todo era sobre él.

.

—Por favor,— lo urgió, sabiendo que a continuación él diría que no había hecho nada extraordinario al cuidarla. Él le gustaba, bastante, pero él mantenía una distancia respetuosa y siempre era muy formal. Sabía que había crecido en las calles y que era amigo del Conde de Konohagure. De esa forma lo había conocido ya que el conde también había estado presente en esa noche terrible.

—Le da un propósito a mi vida. Voy a construir el hospital con o sin su ayuda, pero al hacerlo por mí sola, puedo arruinar las cosas.

Él sonrió, una suave elevación de sus labios.

—Dudo que usted arruinara las cosas, pero supongo que podría ofrecerle algunos detalles sobre las necesidades de un hospital. Haré espacio en mi agenda para analizar sus planos.

—Lo apreciaría.

—Ahora, ¿Podría hacer un espacio en su agenda de anfitriona para bailar conmigo?

La alegría la inundó. Era el primer baile en el que no usaba su traje de luto. Usando su vestido azul pálido, se sentía joven otra vez, no presionada por las malas decisiones de su juventud.

.

—De hecho, puedo. Mi tarjeta de baile está completamente disponible. Las viudas no son tan buscadas como las jóvenes solteras.

—Personalmente, prefiero a una dama con algo de experiencia en la vida frente a las demasiado inocentes.

Los acordes de otro vals comenzaron.

¿Este baile bastará?

Ella no podía contener su placer.

—Lo hará efectivamente.

.

Mientras la guiaba al salón de baile, ella experimentó un momento de decepción. Se hubiera sentido mucho más dueña de sí misma si estuviera usando el collar de zafiros que había pertenecido a su madre. Habría combinado perfectamente con el traje y servido de distracción para que no se notara su deforme nariz que estaba ligeramente ladeada hacia un lado – un regalo de despedida de Hidan. Pero cuando había ido más temprano a la caja fuerte a retirar los zafiros, no estaban allí. No sabía cómo podrían haber robado el collar con una caja tan segura y con una única llave. Trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había usado, y si lo había puesto en otro lugar, pero siempre tenía mucho cuidado con las joyas, más por su valor sentimental que por su valor monetario.

Pero sus pensamientos sobre el collar abandonaron su mente cuando Naruto Uzumaki la tomó en sus brazos y la deslizó sobre el reluciente piso de mármol. Su parte favorita de la noche siempre era este único baile con él. Solo la invitaría una vez. Sin importar si nadie más la acompañaba al salón de baile. Después de estos minutos, él no se entrometería en su velada otra vez – como si ella considerara el tiempo pasado a su lado como una intrusión.

Mientras él le sostenía la mirada, se preguntó si la veía como era ahora o como había sido. No deseaba ser vanidosa, pero parecía que en todo caso lo era. Una cicatriz blanca le dividía una ceja. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en una mejilla. Bajo su traje se ocultaban varias más. Naruto conocía su existencia porque había sido quien la había suturado, quien había puesto hielo sobre las áreas que habían estado hinchadas y con moretones. Él era quién le había dado caldo cuando ella casi no podía mover la mandíbula.

.

Había sido una mujer casada quien, en solo unos pocos días, había empezado a sentir afecto hacia un hombre que no era su esposo. Luego Yugakure falleció, y crecieron sus remordimientos por sus sentimientos hacia Naruto. Era totalmente inapropiado por su parte pensar en él como algo más que su médico. Y Naruto, bendito fuera, nunca se había aprovechado de la situación, nunca había dado indicación de verla como algo más que una paciente.

Pero ahora ella casi creía ver deseo ardiente en sus ojos. No hablaban entre ellos. Parecían no necesitar las palabras. Pero ella estaba plenamente consciente de su mano sosteniendo apretadamente la suya, su otra mano presionando la base de su espalda, sus piernas rozando su falda. Él era alto, de hombros anchos, pero ella no se sentía amenazada por su físico. En vez de eso, se sentía a salvo, protegida.

Tal vez era resultado de los días pasados bajo sus cuidados. Los había escondido a su hijo y a ella en su casa. Su amiga, Karin, quien después se convertiría en la Vizcondesa de Otogakure, se había encargado del cuidado de Hidaiko, mientras Naruto había dedicado su tiempo a asegurarse que Sakura se recuperaba de la terrible experiencia. Se había requerido más que sanación física, y él se había encargado magistralmente de sus necesidades emocionales.

.

Muchas noches se había despertado de una pesadilla para encontrarlo sentado junto a su cama vigilándola. Él llenó las horas de su recuperación leyéndole a Jiraiya, jugando ajedrez, cargándola hasta el jardín para que pudiera disfrutar de su hijo mientras jugaba al balón con Karin. Parecía saber lo que necesitaba sin que siquiera ella lo dijera. Era tan atento, y aunque se decía a sí misma que solo era porque se estaba encargando de su recuperación, en un pequeño rincón de su corazón no podía evitar creer que él disfrutaba su tiempo con ella, que le daba la bienvenida a las excusas para estar en su compañía un tiempo más largo. Algunas veces hablarían de nada en particular hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que ella se deslizaba en un tranquilo sueño. Siempre parecía dormir mejor cuando llevaba consigo su voz hacia sus sueños.

Ahora la música migró hacia el silencio, y muy lentamente sus movimientos se detuvieron. Él parecía a punto de decir algo, pedirle otro baile, tal vez. O al menos, ella esperaba que esas fueran las palabras que él pronunciara. No le importaba si lo respetable era compartir solo dos bailes. Ella bailaría todos los bailes con él si solo se lo pidiera.

En su lugar, él le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a llevarla hacia la escalera donde ella podría saludar a cualquier invitado que llegara tarde. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, tomó nuevamente su mano y la besó.

—Gracias por el baile-, dijo. —Fue un placer.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—No, Duquesa, como siempre fue el mío.

.

Con esas palabras de despedida, se alejó, perdiéndose en el grupo de invitados. Ella no dudaba que había ido a buscar a sus amigos que estaban aquí. Otros que habían crecido en las calles junto a él apoyaban los esfuerzos de Sakura, más en beneficio del buen doctor que en el de ella, estaba segura. Él parecía inspirar lealtad en la gente. Pero tal vez eso no era tan inusual considerando su habilidad para detener los avances de la muerte.

Aun así con frecuencia deseaba haberlo conocido en circunstancias diferentes, haberlo conocido antes de haberse convertido en una esposa.

De pie en una esquina oscura de la terraza, Naruto Uzumaki bebió el whisky que había hurtado de la biblioteca. Él prefería el ardor de los licores fuertes al de el champan.

Eran más acordes a la oscuridad que residía en su interior.

Bailar con Sakura Haruno, Duquesa de Yugakure, era su momento favorito del año. Aun cuando la actividad era un tormento puro.

.

Tres años atrás, había hecho lo necesario para salvarla, aunque no todo fue exactamente legal. No es que alguna vez hubiera sufrido remordimientos por esquivar la ley. Pero no estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría sus delitos. De hecho, estaba bastante seguro que lo despreciaría por su papel en el fallecimiento de su esposo, y por eso él guardaba las distancias cuando preferiría cerrar la brecha entre ellos.

O al menos explorar la posibilidad de cerrarla. Se sentía atraído por ella de maneras en que nunca lo había atraído otra mujer. Poseía una vulnerabilidad que él creía que escondía su fuerza, y le encantaría ayudarla a descubrir ese secreto sobre sí misma, pero temía que al hacerlo descubriera los de él.

Secretos que podrían no solo destruirla a ella, sino a cada alma de aquellos que le importaban.

Así que durante dos años, había venido a este condenado baile. Bailaba una vez con ella. Inhalaba su fragancia a jazmín, sentía el calor de su piel filtrándose a través de sus ropas y de sus guantes para mezclarse con la tibieza de las manos de él. Miraba sus melancólicos ojos esmeralda, y pedía a Dios tener el poder de hacerla reír. Estudiaba su arqueada nariz, la cual a pesar de su causa encontraba encantadora, y se preguntaba si ella estaría consciente de cuántas veces se frotaba el puente de la nariz, cuántas veces parecía intentar esconderla. Él conocía la cicatriz de su ceja, la de la mejilla, y una casi desvanecida que tenía en el mentón de la cual probablemente ella tenía conocimiento. No las veía como defectos, porque eran señales de supervivencia, pero despreciaba las razones por las que las tenía.

En todo caso, con frecuencia pensaba en cómo se sentiría pasar sus labios sobre ellas, y se preguntaba si en el proceso podría sanar las heridas internas tan exitosamente como había curado las externas.

.

Añoraba poder quitar los alfileres de su cabello extrañamente rosado. Dudaba que ella supiera que durante algunos de sus momentos de delirio, él se lo había cepillado para evitar que se le llenara de enredos que habrían tenido que cortar. Le caía hasta la cintura y era hermoso. Tan hermoso como ella. Podría mirar sus ojos por horas, pero ya la había mirado lo suficiente por una noche. Un baile. Unos pocos momentos. No se atrevía a torturarse más al hacer algo más. Su habilidad para resistirse a ella pendía de un débil hilo.

Bebió el contenido de su vaso antes de ponerlo a un lado en la barandilla. Momento de irse, de encontrar otra mujer que lo distrajera de sus deseos. Aunque infortunadamente, desde que la había conocido, todas las mujeres habían palidecido en comparación, dejándolo con el deseo. Con frecuencia trabajaba hasta sentirse completamente exhausto para que ella no entrara en sus sueños, porque nunca usaba ropa allí, y su frustración por sus acciones pasadas crecía. Pero incluso sabiendo el precio que había pagado, volvería a hacerlo sin dudar. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla.

Girando sobre los talones, se detuvo al ver a duquesa descendiendo los escalones que llevaban al jardín.

No debería seguirla. Ella podría tener una cita, pero él pareció incapaz de evitar que sus piernas hicieran la corta caminata que los separaba.

—¿Duquesa?

.

Deteniéndose, lo encaró. Bajo la pálida luz que arrojaban las lámparas de gas que bordeaban el camino, él pudo ver su ligera sonrisa. Gentil, cálida, cordial. Ella era la persona más amable que hubiera conocido. En su juventud había anhelado un toque amable, una caricia dulce que pudiera calmar sus heridas. Imaginaba que ella sería bálsamo para su lastimada alma.

—Desearía que me llamaras Sakura— dijo ella suavemente.

—Usted es una duquesa; yo un plebeyo.

—Un plebeyo que trabaja como uno de los muchos médicos de la hokage. Yo diría que eso lo hace especial, Dr. Uzumaki.

Ignorando su argumento – no necesitaba nada que creara una sensación de intimidad entre ellos que podría debilitar su resolución de mantenerse alejado – dijo, —¿Debería estar aquí sola?

—Es mi jardín. Como viuda, no necesito chaperona.— Miró sobre su hombro hacia el salón.

—Hay tanta gente allí, lo que es bueno para la causa, pero estaba comenzando a sentir como si me estuviera sofocando. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, así que pensé en dar un rápido paseo por el jardín. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

.

Él sabía la respuesta correcta, la respuesta segura. En su lugar se escuchó diciendo, —Me gustaría mucho.

Luego hizo algo igualmente estúpido: le ofreció el brazo. Ella puso su pequeña mano sobre él, y aunque usaba camisa y chaqueta, podía sentir la presión de cada dedo a través de la tela hasta que pudo jurar que ella estaba gravando con fuego una marca en su piel. La cabeza de ella estaba seis pulgadas debajo de su hombro. Era tan diminuta, lo que lo ponía aún más furioso cuando pensaba en la bestia de su esposo dándole puños, antes de tenderla y forzarla. Él había recibido lo que merecía, y Naruto no tenía remordimientos al respecto. Si eso se añadía al peso de su propia consciencia que así fuera. No sería la primera vez.

Una fría brisa soplaba en esta hermosa noche de verano, manteniendo a raya la niebla. Algunas parejas paseaban. Los susurros de los que se habían alejado del camino se mezclaban con los sonidos de los insectos. La oscuridad creaba una intimidad que hacía fácil creer que los secretos serían guardados.

—¿Por qué Tsunade necesita tantos médicos?,—preguntó la duquesa.

 _Porque sufre de hipocondría._ No es que fuera a compartir la información. No hablaba de los asuntos de aquellos a quienes atendía _._

—Ella es la reina y quiere asegurarse de permanecer saludable para sus súbditos. Algunas veces ayuda tener más de una opinión sobre un asunto. La medicina no es una ciencia exacta, y todavía tenemos mucho que aprender.

—Sin embargo debe ser fascinante, ver todo lo que usted ve.

—Fascinante, desgarrador. Prefiero los días en los que mis pacientes se recuperan, a los días en que no lo hacen.

—Extraño, pero nunca pensé que usted perdiera pacientes. Supongo que estuve tan cerca de la muerte cuando logró recuperarme que creí que podía hacer milagros.

—Difícilmente. Soy sólo un hombre, no un trabajador milagroso.

.

Se habían adentrado más en el jardín, lejos de las luces, pero los ojos de él se habían adaptado y podía ver claramente hacia donde iban. No parecía haber otras parejas cerca. Deberían regresar. Pero él no siempre hacía lo que debería.

—¿Sabe mucho sobre el funcionamiento del cerebro?, preguntó ella.

—He logrado retirar un tumor o dos, con bastante éxito. ¿Está sufriendo dolores de cabeza?— No le gustaba la idea de que ella sufriera más. Ya había experimentado el suficiente dolor en las manos de su esposo, suficiente para una vida entera, pero también sabía que la gente no siempre tenía la vida despreocupada que realmente merecía.

—No, de ninguna manera. Más que todo son olvidos. Es tonto realmente. Tengo un collar de zafiros que planeaba usar con este traje pero fui a sacarlo de la caja en mi recámara y no estaba.

—Robado, entonces.

—Ese es el asunto. No lo sé. La caja fuerte estaba bien cerrada. ¿Quién lo robaría? Los sirvientes han estado conmigo desde hace años. ¿Por qué de repente comenzarían a robar? Aunque para ser honesta, es más que un solo incidente. Otras cosas han sucedido que me han hecho preocupar.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Parece que sigo perdiendo cosas. No sé por qué estoy tan olvidadiza últimamente.

.

Él dejó de caminar, puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y la giró para que lo mirara directamente. Se había quitado los guantes cuando dejó el salón en busca de una bebida más fuerte. Le tomó toda su fuerza interior no deslizar sus manos en un placentero recorrido sobre su sedosa piel desnuda, no quitarle los guantes, no jugar con su cabello, no aprovecharse de este momento en que lo estaba mirando con tanta sinceridad. Forzándose para enfocar sus errantes pensamientos hacia el asunto presente, deseó tener más luz, tener sus instrumentos con él para poder examinar más de cerca sus ojos. Por haberla atendido antes, estaba bastante familiarizado con sus profundidades verdosas, el círculo más oscuro alrededor del iris, las pequeñas franjas jaspeadas que capturaban la luz.

—Recibió un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza hace tres años. Lo que está experimentando puede ser resultado de una lesión que yo no haya diagnosticado apropiadamente.

—¿Pero por qué hasta ahora?

—¿Cuándo comenzaron?

Ella agitó la cabeza, y él deseó que sus movimientos soltaran sus alfileres, hasta que su cabello escapara de sus ataduras y pudiera pasar sus dedos entre él. ¿Por qué siempre se le hacía tan difícil con ella ser el médico impersonal que lo habían enseñado a ser? Se suponía que debía mirarla como un objeto por analizar, no como una mujer para ser explorada.

—Hace dos, tres meses,— dijo ella, completamente ignorante de estar causando estragos en él. —Justo cuando regresé del campo para la Temporada. ¿El daño de mi cerebro tardaría tanto en manifestarse?

Él no lo creía, pero como le había dicho, la comunidad médica todavía estaba aprendiendo cosas sobre la condición humana.

.

—¿Ha sufrido algún otro golpe en la cabeza recientemente? ¿Algún accidente? ¿Se ha caído?

—No, nada. Y lo siento—. Ella se rio ligeramente, un tintineo de campanas que hizo que las entrañas de él se contrajeran ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que había oído ese sonido. Ella había estado viendo jugar a su hijo con Karin en el jardín de Naruto, y su deleite le había dado el primer aire de esperanza de que en realidad se recuperaría, que él había logrado descubrir cada herida que necesitaba atención. Pero ahora tenía que preguntarse si había omitido algo, algo vital que podría atormentarla por el resto de sus días. —No quise causarle preocupación excesiva. Se supone que esta noche es para la diversión.

Pero él estaba preocupado. La gente podía parecer perfectamente bien, pero algo oscuro y siniestro podría estar acechando, esperando para arrebatarles la vida. En su juventud, se había familiarizado demasiado con lo oscuro y siniestro, y sus miedos habían conducido al desastre. Sin importar cuántas vidas salvara, no podría compensar la vida que se había perdido debido a su debilidad.

—Quiero que venga a mi consultorio mañana para un examen.

—¿Realmente cree que es necesario?

—No lo sabré hasta que la revise. Y le enviaré un mensaje al Inspector No Tenpi de Scotland Yard. No soy experto en cajas fuertes. No eran de mi competencia cuando vivía en las calles, pero él debería poder examinar la suya para determinar si alguien la ha abierto sin una llave.

—Olvidé que usted fue un ladrón. Solo había oído fragmentos de rumores sobre su pasado. ¿Fue horrible?

—No todo el tiempo—. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos. Un error. Su piel era tan suave, como la seda más fina. En su garganta, podía sentir su pulso contra los dedos. —Quiero que me prometa que vendrá a verme mañana.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Sigue siendo el mismo lugar a donde me llevó hace años?

Él no pudo evitarlo. Deslizó los pulgares sobre sus mejillas.

.

—Sí. Puedo enviar un carruaje para que la recoja.

—No, recuerdo dónde es. Puedo encontrarlo. ¿A qué hora?

Delineándole los labios, él escuchó su suave inhalación.

—A la hora que a usted le convenga—. Quería decirle que él siempre estaría para ella.

Ella simplemente asintió, su mirada fija sobre él. Considerando lo que él sabía sobre su pasado, estaba sorprendido porque ella no hubiera corrido gritando hacia la residencia.

—No quiero que tengas miedo, Sakura.— Se maldijo a sí mismo por la facilidad con que su nombre envolvía su lengua.

—No lo siento cuando estoy contigo—. Deberías, pensó él. Dios la ayudara, pero debería. Cualquier reserva de control que él tuviera se había disipado.

Con una cruda maldición haciendo eco entre los dos, él bajó su boca hacia la suya. Sus labios eran mullidos y suaves como siempre los había imaginado, abriéndose ligeramente, vacilantes, invitándolo a tomarse mayores libertades. Y él era lo suficientemente canalla como para aceptar la invitación.

Ella gimió cuando él deslizó su lengua al interior de su dulce boca. Ella sabía a champaña y él se preguntó si estaba tan receptiva porque había bebido demasiado. Luego sus preguntas se convirtieron en asombro cuando la lengua de ella exploró su boca con igual fervor. Las ventajas de estar con una viuda. No era inocente. Dios, él sabía que estaba lejana de eso. Ella aferró las solapas de su chaqueta. Envolviéndola en sus brazos, la acercó más, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron presionados. Podía sentir sus curvas. Maldijo a las ropas que los separaban.

Sus uñas le acariciaron la cabeza justo antes de que sus dedos se deslizaran por su barbilla. Suspirando, ella entrelazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándose aún más a él.

.

Por tres años, había soñado con este momento, fantaseado, imaginado, pero nunca se había atrevido a creer que alguna vez se haría realidad. Él no quería ceder, no quería detenerse. Profundizó más, liberando la voracidad que había controlado – por ella, solo por ella.

Se merecía a alguien mejor que él, alguien que no mintiera, alguien que no tuviera secretos, que pudiera sentarse a su lado junto al fuego sin temer a ser sincero. Pero con ella, siempre tendría que vigilar sus palabras, siempre tener cuidado de lo que revelara. Había dicho que no le temía, pero sabía que si ella supiera exactamente lo que él era capaz de hacer, estaría aterrorizada. No confiaría en él. Dudaba que le gustara; con toda seguridad no lo amaría.

Incluso besarla tenía la posibilidad de llevarlos al desastre – y no solo la vida de él se arruinaría. Debería alejarse ahora. Y lo haría.

Después de un momento más.

Un momento más de suspiros y gemidos. Un momento más de su exuberante cuerpo contra el suyo. Un momento más de sus brazos abrazándolo apretadamente como si nunca quisiera dejarlo partir.

Él quería soltar sus lazos. Quería cargarla en brazos y llevarla a la recámara. Quería hacer todas las cosas que no debería. Pero las satisfacciones venían con un precio, y no podía pedirle a ella que lo pagara.

.

Con un gruñido de frustración, él retrocedió. Respirando agitadamente, ella lo miró con expectativa. Mejor desilusionarla ahora que arriesgarse a destruirla. Estar mucho tiempo a su lado no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

—Buenas noches, Duquesa—. Girando abruptamente sobre los talones, caminó hacia la puerta trasera que lo llevaría a los establos. Por unos momentos, había experimentado el cielo, y sabía sin dudarlo que pasaría el resto de la noche languideciendo en las profundidades del infierno.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 02

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 02

.

.

.

Mientras Sakura caminaba hacia el salón de baile, se preguntaba si alguien notaría que sus ojos estaban un poco más brillantes, sus labios un poco inflamados, su piel ligeramente sonrojada. Sin verse en un espejo, sabía que todo eso era cierto porque sentía como si hubiera cambiado en esos momentos, y se hubiera transformado en alguien con alegría en sus pasos, una ligereza en su alma que nunca había sentido antes.

Hidan la había besado, pero sin ternura o gentileza. Incluso cuando la pasión comenzó a tomar el control y Naruto profundizó el beso, no fue sobre posesión o control, sino sobre dar, recibir, disfrutar – completa y absolutamente. Aunque inicialmente se había sentido apabullada por su hambre, y había experimentado unos segundos de pánico, su tenacidad y su honesto deseo la habían seducido para reaccionar igual, sabiendo que no quería lastimarla. Él hacía que su corazón se acelerara, su piel se calentara, sus nervios hormiguearan, sus dedos se curvaran. Por unos intensos momentos él le había mostrado lo placentero de recibir las atenciones de un hombre.

Él la había besado esta noche y lo vería en la mañana. Escasamente podía esperar. No importaba que se hubiera ido abruptamente, o que no hubiera usado un término cariñoso al despedirse. Lo importante es que ella sabía que él la deseaba. Lo que importaba es que eso no la asustaba.

—¿Sakura?—Se detuvo rápidamente cuando su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, la Condesa de Konohagure, se le acercó.

—Hola, Hinata.

.

Hinata le había dado un rápido abrazo y beso en la mejilla cuando había llegado más temprano junto al Conde de Konohagure. Ahora simplemente estudiaba a Sakura como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez.

—Pareces feliz.

—Sí.— Realmente quería decirle porqué, pero todavía era demasiado pronto, tan maravilloso que decidió guardárselo por un poco más, para simplemente disfrutar de la maravilla y del vivo placer. —Tengo razones para estarlo. El baile ha sido un éxito.

—¿Recuerdas cuánto tenía que esforzarme para convencerte de que podías ofrecer una fiesta imponente?— Sakura asintió, ante el recordatorio de cómo se preocupaba por los bailes que había organizado cuando Hidan estaba vivo.

—Pero ya no temo decepcionar a nadie. Naruto Uzumaki es muy agradecido. Él y yo nos reuniremos al final de la semana y discutiremos los proyectos para el hospital.—No vio razón para mencionar que lo vería en la mañana. No quería preocupar a su amiga, y con toda probabilidad nada estaba mal. Tal vez solo eran las distracciones de estar organizando este evento. Sí, eso era, estaba segura. Empezó a planearlo tan pronto llegó a Konoha. Quería que todo fuera perfecto. Estaba dedicada, y por eso su mente no podía enfocarse en nada más.

—Eso es maravilloso,— Hinata dijo sobre el hospital. —Me alegra que tengas este proyecto para ocupar tu tiempo.

—En realidad lo disfruto, encontrarme con los arquitectos y constructores. Naruto Uumaki ha permitido que yo lo diseñe como quiera. He recorrido otros hospitales, hablado con el personal para entender mejor qué necesitan. Creo que el Dr. Uzumaki estará complacido por mis esfuerzos.

—Estoy segura que lo estará. Yo estoy bastante impresionada—. Estirándose para tocar el pétalo de un lirio que estaba en un jarrón azul, Hinata dijo, —Hablando de Uzumaki, te vi bailar con él hace un rato.

—Te ves como si algo estuviera en marcha cuando sabes que él siempre baila conmigo. Un baile. Solo un baile. Supongo que es su manera de agradecerme.

—Él te gusta.

—Como has notado, él es muy amable.

.

Hinata le dio una sonrisa preocupada.

—Solo cuídate, dulce. Su trabajo tiene prioridad y siempre la tendrá. Está dedicado a sus pacientes.

Una hora antes, media hora antes, Sakura hubiera simplemente asentido – pero Naruto Uzumaki la había besado.

—No espero nada de él.— Bueno, tal vez solo un poco.

En ese momento, el Conde de Konohagure apareció para reclamarle un baile a su esposa. Sakura nunca había esperado que Hinata se casara con el Conde Diablo, pero no podía negar que su amiga era increíblemente feliz, y que el hombre obviamente la adoraba. Aunque eso era de esperarse, Hinata pertenecía a los linajes más distinguidos de toda Konoha.

.

.

.

El resto de la noche, ella habló con una persona y otra, asegurándose que la comida y el champán estuvieran disponibles, agradeciéndole a la gente que apoyaba el evento, por garantizar la construcción de un hospital de primera calidad. Para cuando pasó la medianoche y todos se fueron, estaba exhausta por su papel como anfitriona.

Realmente tuvo que arrastrarse por las escaleras. Pero todavía no podía ir a la cama.

Caminó alejándose de su recámara, tres puertas más allá. En el interior, encontró a su hijo de siete años tendido sobre la cama, roncando ligeramente. La puerta hacia la habitación de la institutriz estaba cerrada porque ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para dormir sin vigilancia. Una lámpara iluminaba desde su mesa de noche. Él nunca dormía en la oscuridad.

Se acercó tan sutilmente cómo fue posible, luego suavemente le retiró el cabello plateado de su frente. Con la muerte de su padre, se había convertido en el Duque de Yugakure pero ella no lograba llamarlo por su título legítimo, tal vez porque todavía le recordaba demasiado a su esposo. Para ella, su hijo era Hidaiko, el nombre que se había vuelto suyo cuando ostentaba el título de Conde de Yugakure. También creía que Hidai era más apropiado para un niño. Sospechaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que quisiera ser llamado por el nombre que había pertenecido a su padre. Pero hasta entonces, ella haría las cosas a su manera.

Solo podía estar agradecida porque su padre nunca le hubiera puesto una mano encima, y porque Hidai había sido demasiado pequeño para entender lo que sucedía en su hogar. Aunque estaba segura de que iría al infierno, no se sentiría culpable por alegrarse ante la muerte de su esposo. Sabía que eso la hacía una mala persona, pero ni de cerca tan mala como lo había sido Hidan.

Inclinándose, depositó un beso ligero sobre la frente de Hidai.

—Dulces sueños, amor.

.

Se tensó cuando una fragancia la asaltó. Alcaravea. Era un aroma que asociaba con su esposo, con el dolor, la humillación. Su corazón se aceleró, y giró para mirar hacia las sombras. No vio nada más que oscuridad velada.

Estaba siendo ridícula. Hidan estaba muerto, pero últimamente, su aroma había empezado a surgir de las esquinas, de pequeños bolsillos, atrapándola desprevenida de vez en cuando. Le había prohibido a los sirvientes que tuvieran semillas de alcaravea en la residencia, incluso comerlas. Alguien debía haberle desobedecido. Tendría que encargarse del asunto con el mayordomo en la mañana.

No quería recordatorios de su esposo, nada que le trajera recuerdos de su miserable existencia mientras había estado bajo su poder.

Con una última mirada a Hidai, silenciosamente salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras ella. Su corazón finalmente estaba regresando a su ritmo normal. Tal vez era hora de encontrar otra residencia en Konoha. Ésta tenía muchos recuerdos. Hacia donde mirara, había recuerdos de Yugakure. No tenía sentido que hubiera comenzado a olerlo, cuando había fallecido hace tres años, pero tal vez su habito de masticar constantemente semillas de alcaravea habría causado que la fragancia permeara todo. Ya que la casa estuvo cerrada por el invierno, era probable que la esencia quedara atrapada y ahora al abrir la casa estaba siendo liberada. Pero, ¿por qué no lo había notado antes? No podría explicarlo, no quería pensar más en eso.

.

Después de entrar a su recámara, llamó a su doncella. Pareció no llevar mucho tiempo que Terubo la arreglara para la cama. Después de que se fue, Sakura estudió su reflejo en el espejo en el tocador. Desde cierto ángulo, era casi imposible ver que su nariz había sido fracturada. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo del dolor, la sangre, el crujido del cartílago hundiéndose ante el puño. Su ofensa había sido permitir que el Conde Diablo asistiera a su fiesta. Su esposo se había puesto furioso.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, no habían ocupado su mente imágenes de esa horrenda noche. Esperaba no despertar bañada en sudor frío con los gritos haciendo eco alrededor. Pensar en esa noche con frecuencia le daba pesadillas, aun cuando años habían pasado. Era como si estuviera entretejida con el lienzo de su alma.

Levantándose de la silla, le dio una última mirada a su reflejo Naruto Uzumaki esperándola allí, de él tomándola en sus brazos, besándola con la misma pasión que había mostrado en el jardín. Aunque ella tenía todas las razones para temer a la intimidad que seguiría, se encontró anticipándola. Entendía que no todos los hombres eran tan brutales como Hidan. Anhelaba resplandecer con la misma felicidad que Hinata.

No se preocupó por alcanzar la lámpara, para apagar la llama. Su hijo no era el único que no quería dormir en la oscuridad.

Girando hacia un costado, deslizó una mano bajo la almohada – se congeló cuando sus dedos tocaron algo duro y frío.

No, no podía ser. No era posible.

Enderezándose, arrojó a un lado la almohada y jadeó ante la vista del collar de zafiros guiñándole.

.

.

.

Sentado frente a la chimenea en su pequeño salón privado, Naruto bebió lentamente su whisky. Sabía que el sueño no llegaría fácilmente esa noche, no después de haberse dado un gusto. Todavía podía saborear a Sakura en su lengua, todavía podía sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. El Diablo lo llevara, pero era un tonto por anhelar algo que nunca poseería.

Generalmente visitaba a sus pacientes, excepto a aquellos que veía en el hospital. Aquella había sido a la primera que había atendido en su residencia. Había sido algo extraño, tenerla en su propia casa. No parecía tan vacía, tan sola.

Mientras ella había estado allí, él había ansiado regresar a su casa después de atender cada paciente. Su primera tarea era revisarla – sin importar la hora. Algunas veces la observaría mientras ella dormía un sueño inquieto que ni siquiera el láudano podía controlar. Sostendría su mano, que no era áspera o callosa, y la animaría a luchar.

Cuando comenzó a recuperarse, había pasado horas hablándole. Día a día, había visto cómo se fortalecía no solo de cuerpo, sino de espíritu. Captó vistazos de la dama que habría sido antes de casarse, y estuvo intrigado por la certeza de que su actitud comenzaba a mostrarse. Fue entonces que ella empezó a discutir sus planes de construir un hospital como forma de retribuirle su bondad. Él adoró la manera en que sus ojos brillaron cuando habló de los aspectos que planeaba incluir. Su emoción fue contagiosa, así que por primera vez en su vida, se había preguntado si ya se habría castigado lo suficiente, si finalmente merecía amor.

Sus meditaciones fueron interrumpidas por un golpe a su puerta. No pensó nada especial sobre ello porque estaba acostumbrado a tener visitas a altas horas de la noche. Con prisa, dejó a un lado su vaso, se levantó, y caminó hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, miró a su visitante.

.

—¿Sakura?

—Necesito hablar inmediatamente con usted.

Una pelliza estaba envuelta sobre sus hombros. Su cabello trenzado. Si no fuera por la agitación en sus rasgos, él podría haberse distraído por la idea de separar sus mechones.

—Sí, claro, entre—. Mientras caminaba por el umbral, él vio su carruaje en la calle. La niebla comenzaba a extenderse. Todo parecía calmo, pero considerando la hora no había esperado nada diferente.

Cerrando la puerta, la llevó hacia el salón.

—Por favor, siéntese—. Ella tomó asiento cerca al fuego. Arrodillándose frente a ella, tomó sus manos. Podía sentir los pequeños temblores que la estremecían. —Mi Dios, está helada.

—No sabía a quién más acudir—. Levantó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia él. —Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?— Liberando sus manos, ella alcanzó su retículo, sacando algo, luego lentamente abrió sus dedos para mostrar un collar de zafiros.

—Lo encontré bajo mi almohada.

—Me contará todo, pero primero tenemos que hacer que deje de temblar.

.

Enderezándose, fue hacia la mesa y sirvió whisky en un vaso. Deseó tener algo más elegante para ella, pero ya que raramente tenía visitantes que no tuvieran prisa, no se había preocupado por tener variedad de licores a mano. El whisky era perfecto para sus necesidades y cuando la gente estaba molesta y necesitaba algo más aparte de sus palabras, servía también para las suyas.

La había invitado a venir a este lugar para un examen porque tenía una sala de examen aquí, y pensó que ella estaría más cómoda hablando lejos de su residencia. Ese lugar albergaba demasiados malos recuerdos.

—Le entregó el vaso. Con un asentimiento de agradecimiento, aceptó su ofrecimiento y bebió—. Sospechaba que estaba demasiado alterada para notar que el fuego pasaba por su garganta, pero esperaba que la calentara.

Tomando la silla frente a ella, la estudió por un momento. Estaba pálida, demasiado pálida, aunque podía ver un rastro de color que volvía a sus mejillas. Ahora entendía por qué estaba trenzado su cabello. Habiendo encontrado el artículo bajo su almohada, sin duda ya se habría retirado para la noche. Luchó por no distraerse con imágenes de ella en la cama.

—Ahora cuénteme sobre el collar—, la urgió.

—Le conté en el jardín, que no estaba en la caja fuerte. Y mientras me acomodaba en la cama, deslicé mi mano bajo la almohada. Lo descubrí allí. ¿Por qué alguien lo pondría allí?

.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, con los codos sobre los muslos, empezó a analizar las cosas. No era tan bueno descifrando motivos de los asuntos como Juugo. Era mejor determinando la causa de fiebres, enfermedades y heridas.

—Tal vez alguien lo tomó de la caja, la escuchó entrar, y lo deslizó bajo la almohada para recuperarlo más tarde.

—¿Un sirviente? ¿Por qué me robarían ahora?

—Deudas de juego, tal vez. Tal vez tuvieron un día libre complicado.

—Temo que yo lo hice—. Frotó su frente. —Como dije en el jardín, he experimentado algunos ataques de olvido. Últimamente, he perdido las cosas con frecuencia. Tengo un libro en mi mesa de noche, uso una cinta para marcarlo. Algunas veces cuando abro el libro, está en una página que ya he leído o a muchas páginas de donde quedé la última vez. Mi perfume, lo mantengo en mi tocador. Pero una vez lo encontré en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Fácilmente explicable. Una sirvienta no tuvo cuidado cuando limpió.—Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Algunas veces cuando me despierto en la noche, huelo a mi esposo. Tenía la manía de comer incesantemente semillas de alcaravea. Siempre olía a ellas. Les he prohibido a los sirvientes que las tengan en la casa. Pero el olor siempre está en distintos lugares. También duermo con una lámpara encendida, pero algunas veces me despierto en medio de la completa oscuridad, la llama extinta, el aroma de alcaravea más vivido como si hubiera tenido un visitante.

.

Envolvió sus manos tan apretadamente contra el vaso que él pudo ver que sus nudillos empalidecían. No era algo tolerable. Él saltó de la silla, se arrodilló a su lado, tomó el vaso, y una vez más entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

—Las fragancias permanecen, particularmente en la ropa. Tengo un pañuelo que pertenecía a mi padre. Todavía puedo sentir su aroma.

—Consideré eso, pero Dr. Uzumaki…

—Por favor llámame Naruto.

—Naruto será.

—Estoy seguro que hay una explicación para todo.

—Sí, eso. Como dije estoy volviéndome loca.

—Lo dudo seriamente—.

—Entonces tal vez un fantasma me está atormentando, porque podría jurar que lo he visto—. Cada músculo y fibra de su ser se pusieron en alerta.

—¿Dónde?

—Una vez en el extremo del jardín. En el crepúsculo. Era difícil ver claramente, porque comenzaban a extenderse las sombras. Él estaba allí y luego ya no. Otra vez en el parque. Aunque no puedo estar completamente segura porque estaba muy lejos, el parecido a esa distancia era extraordinario. A decir verdad, no fue tanto verlo como la sensación de que me estaba observando. Siempre pude sentir cuando Hidan me observaba, porque lo hacía con tanta intensidad como si esperara que yo cometiera un error o que me comportara mal, y él quisiera ser capaz de atacar inmediatamente para corregirme.

Él levantó su mano hasta su mejilla y lentamente acarició su suave piel.

.

—Mi madre era una mujer cruel que me golpeaba religiosamente. Cuando murió, durante años, me pareció verla en las calles. Todavía creo verla de vez en cuando – especialmente en aquellas noches cuando estoy exhausto y mi guardia está baja. Cuando somos traumados por aquellos a quienes amamos, con frecuencia es difícil creer que realmente se han ido. Pero tu esposo ha muerto. No puede herirte, Sakura. —Ella asintió.

—Lo sé, y no podrías haber dicho palabras más verdaderas. Algunas veces es tremendamente difícil creer que realmente se ha ido – lo que me trae otra vez a la posibilidad de estar volviéndome loca. Porque siento su presencia cuando sé que no debería.

—Sakura, necesitar olvidar la idea de estar enloqueciendo. Sobreviviste una terrible experiencia que para la mayoría de la gente sería difícil si no imposible de superar. Los vestigios de eso, no el fantasma de tu esposo, te están atormentando. Pero sobrevivirás. Necesitas asegurarte que descansas lo suficiente y que tienes cosas en que ocupar tu mente y tu tiempo para que no te pierdas en el pasado.

Cuando ella sonrió, la culpa saltó en su interior.

—Como el hospital—, dijo ella.

—Sí. Nos reuniremos para discutirlo en un par de días. Pero ahora es tarde y debes tener un muy necesitado descanso.

Ella puso su mano en la mejilla de él.

—Muchas gracias. Siempre me haces sentir mejor.

Sosteniéndole la mano, él giró su cabeza ligeramente y depositó un beso en su palma.

—Un placer. Te acompañaré a casa.

—No es necesario. Ya te he molestado mucho.

—Nunca me molestas.

.

Apagó el fuego y tomó su chaqueta antes de acompañarla al carruaje. Después de ayudarla a subir, se sentó a su lado, puso un brazo sobre sus hombros, y la atrajo a su lado. Todo en su interior gritaba que eso no era apropiado. Pero esta hora de la noche era para cosas inapropiadas. Depositó un beso sobre su cabeza, aprovechando la alegría por tenerla cerca.

—Me siento tan tonta—, dijo ella después de un rato. —No sé por qué reaccioné como lo hice. Estoy segura que hay una explicación lógica para todo.

—No eres tonta. Algunas veces solo necesitamos hablar con alguien de lo que nos está molestando. Podemos agrandarlo fuera de las proporciones si somos nuestros únicos consejeros.

—Siempre eres tan amable.

No, no siempre. Sospechaba que su esposo lo describiría como el demonio.

El carruaje se detuvo. La ayudó a bajar.

.

—Me gustaría revisar tu residencia solo para asegurarme de que no hay monstruos en los rincones.

—Me siento como una niña.

—No lo eres. A menudo, necesitamos garantías. Ella le dio una dulce sonrisa. —Está bien entonces.

Ella abrió la puerta. Cuando entraron, él estuvo algo aliviado porque ella hubiera cerrado con llave la puerta antes de irse. Pero valdría la pena cambiar las cerraduras. Se lo mencionaría después. No quería alarmarla más de lo que ya estaba. Dejándola en el vestíbulo, caminó rápidamente por las habitaciones que de ninguna manera le recordaban a ella.

Aunque ya no estaba allí, la presencia de su esposo dominaba en los oscuros y sólidos muebles, oscuras paredes y gruesos cortinajes. Pasó un momento extra en un pequeño cuarto que sin duda no solo le servía a ella como sala, sino como refugio. Un delicado escritorio estaba contra una pared, frágiles figuras de animales adornaban pequeñas mesas. La tela que tapizaba las sillas y el sofá era amarillo pálido y verde, como si ella luchara por traer luz a su vida. Sobre la chimenea, una pintura de una niña con una canasta de flores. Los ojos eran inocentes, pero él los hubiera reconocido en cualquier sitio. Pertenecían a Sakura.

Pero no encontró nada sospechoso entre las sombras de ninguna de las habitaciones.

Le dio un tranquilizador asentimiento cuando se encontró con ella en el vestíbulo.

—Todo parece estar en orden—, le dijo.

.

La escoltó hacia las escaleras. Mientras ella esperaba fuera de su recámara, él examinó la habitación, tomando nota de los más pequeños detalles: las flores azules del papel tapiz, las arrugadas sábanas, la copia de Itachi Takei en la mesa de noche. Su exótica fragancia a jazmín permeaba la habitación. Una pintura con marco dorado de un chico recogiendo flores. Tras él, estaba seguro de encontrar la caja donde ella creía que sus joyas más preciosas estarían seguras.

Retrocedió al corredor.

—Todo parece estar en orden. Solo voy a revisar las otras habitaciones—.Él hizo rápidamente la labor, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su hijo. Siendo niño, trabajando para Orochimaru, aprendió como irrumpir en las casas y revisar el interior velozmente para encontrar tesoros. Algunas habilidades nunca se olvidaban.

Cuando regresó a su lado, ella se sonrojó.

—¿No hay fantasmas?

—Ninguno que haya detectado.

—La verdad sea dicha, no esperaba que encontraras algo. Todo es tan raro, ¿cierto?

—Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación. Lo resolveremos fácilmente. Mientras tanto, intenta dormir y envíame un mensaje si me necesitas – para lo que sea.

—Realmente aprecio tu amabilidad y ayuda. Le di instrucciones al cochero para que te regrese a tu residencia.

—Gracias—. Acunando su rostro con una mano, él se inclinó y la besó, solo un sabor fugaz que lo apoyaría en lo que tendría que hacer después.

—Dulces sueños, Sakura

.

Dejándola allí, descendió las escaleras apresuradamente antes que una mala decisión lo controlara y se encontrara acompañándola hasta la cama – asegurándose de unírsele para arrugar un poco más las sábanas. Odiaba dejarla, pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de quedarse.

En el exterior, llamó al cochero, —Continúe. Yo caminaré—.

Esperó hasta que el carruaje desapareció en la cochera. Luego paseó rápidamente por los jardines. Nada malo. Nadie escondido en las sombras. Trató de consolarse por eso.

Pero encontró que no había consuelo.

Una hora después estaba ante la chimenea de la biblioteca del Conde de Konohagure. Uchiha y su esposa estaba acurrucados juntos en un sofá. Karin Darling, la vizcondesa de Otogakure, estaba sentada en una silla cerca a Suigetsu Hozuki. Juugo no Tenpi se había sentado al exterior del círculo.

—Son las tres y media de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?—, preguntó Sasuke.

—Podemos tener un problema—, le dijo Naruto.

—¿Qué diablos sería?

—El Duque de Yugakure. Temo que puede haberse levantado de entre los muertos.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 03

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 04

.

.

.

El silencio recibió su pronunciamiento, lo que no lo sorprendió en absoluto. Todos habían hecho parte de la 'muerte' de Yugakure. Uzumaki había suministrado los restos calcinados de un cadáver, identificándolo como el duque solo porque usaba los anillos ducales.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que fue enviado a una colonia penitenciaria?—, preguntó Uzumaki.

—Yo mismo lo vi siendo arrastrado al barco prisión—, dijo Uchiha. Fue él quien capturó a Yugakure, rompiendo su mandíbula para que no pudiera hablar, y entregándolo a las manos de Juugo. —Hinata estaba conmigo. Puede atestiguarlo. A su lado, su esposa se veía como si fuera a ponerse enferma. Ella le había comunicado a su querida amiga que su esposo había perecido en el incendio. —Nos quedamos hasta que el barco zarpó.

—¿Es posible que él haya encontrado una manera de escapar y regresar aquí?—, preguntó Uzumaki

—Todo es posible—, dijo Juugo. Al trabajar para Scotland Yard, tenía acceso a cárceles y prisiones. Había encontrado a un muchacho de catorce años sentenciado a ser transportado a las colonias y lo había sustituido por Yugakure.

—Su sentencia era de por vida, al otro lado del mundo—, indicó Karin. Siendo niña, había estado fascinada por las letras y los números, copiándolos continuamente hasta que pudo crear cualquier estilo, lo que la hacía una excelente falsificadora. Ella había alterado los documentos para que la descripción de la persona fuera más cercana a Yugakure. —¿Cómo lograría regresar.

—Es un maldito duque—, Suigetsu les recordó. Él le había dado trabajo y seguridad al chico que habían liberado. —Una vez que se curó lo suficiente para hablar coherentemente, pudo ofrecerle una fortuna a quien estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo. Como no estuve aquí cuando todos ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer este engaño, no puedo atestiguar de cuán bien pensado puede haber sido.

—Fue muy bien pensado—, dijo Sasuke. Regresó su atención a Naruto. —Todas estas conjeturas parecen inútiles. ¿Por qué crees que regresó?

—Porque Saku…— se detuvo y aclaró su garganta. —La Duquesa de Yugakure cree que lo ha visto.

.

Hinata jadeó, poniendo una mano sobre su boca. —No, no puede ser. Esta vez la matará.

De repente, Uzumaki se preocupó de haberlos alarmado un poco prematuramente. Parecía improbable que el hombre pudiera escapar y lograra regresar. —Ella no está segura. Lo vio a la distancia, pensó que era un fantasma. Pero hay otras cosas. Objetos que son dejados en otro lugar. Su aroma flotando en la casa. Cosas que ella no puede explicar.

—No me ha contado nada de eso.

—Teme que está enloqueciendo.

—Tal vez lo está—, dijo Suigetsu. —Si él logró regresar, creo que marcharía a su residencia y anunciaría su puñetero regreso.

—No—, dijo Hinata quedamente. —Creo que él trataría de buscar su venganza al volverla loca. Al menos por un tiempo. Tuvo tres años para pensar en la retribución. Es del tipo de hombre que disfruta arrancando las alas de las moscas y no aplastándolas.

Uchiha puso una mano sobre la suya. —¿Quieres decirle a la duquesa lo que hicimos?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

.

—Nunca me perdonaría. Por horrible que él fuera, ella lloró cuando le conté que había muerto. Y los demás, si ella le cuenta a alguien o hay alguna consecuencia, estarán arruinados, posiblemente irán a prisión. No, juramos hace tres años que llevaríamos la carga y que guardaríamos el secreto. Debemos mantener ese voto. ¿Pero cómo la protegemos sin decirle por qué necesita protección?"

—Estamos adelantándonos aquí—, dijo Juugo. —Primero, debemos descubrir si él está aquí. Me gustaría revisar su casa.

—He comenzado algo—, dijo Naaruto. Les explicó sobre los zafiros y la caja. —No se sorprenderá cuando te lleve a examinar la caja fuerte.

—Necesitaremos más que eso—, dijo Sasuke. —Necesitamos que pases más tiempo con ella.

—Suigetsu tiene guardias, puede enviar a alguno para que vigile la residencia—, dijo Naruto.

—La parte exterior, sí. Pero ya que parece que Yugakure está acechando en el interior, necesitamos a alguien que pueda vigilar y, de requerirse, protegerla. Ya que el resto de nosotros estamos casados, me temo que te toca a ti.

No precisamente lo que Naruto quería oír. Como había comprobado en su paseo por el jardín, su deseo tenía débiles ataduras. Su esposo se había aprovechado atrozmente de ella. Uzumaki no deseaba ponerse en la misma liga, pero todo por lo que había trabajado tan duramente estaba en riesgo.

.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos de que lastime al niño?—, preguntó Karin.

—¿A su heredero?—, preguntó Hinata. —No es probable. Tuvo otras dos esposas antes de Sakura y ninguna le dio hijos, así que sospecho que no arriesgará a Hidai. Nunca lo lastimó antes. Su blanco favorito parecen ser las mujeres.

—¿Qué les sucedió a sus otras esposas?—, preguntó Juugo. Naruto no estaba sorprendido porque él hubiera indagado sobre ese aspecto particular de las palabras de Hinata. El hombre era un demonio para la justicia.

—Murieron—, dijo Hinata. —Una cayó por las escaleras, la otra tuvo un golpe fatal en la cabeza cuando cayó de la cama.

—¿Dónde estaba la cama?—, preguntó Juugo. —¿En el techo?— Hinata le dio una leve sonrisa.

—Entiendes ahora la profundidad de nuestros temores. Si él está aquí, tratará de destruirnos a su manera – sin importar cuánto le lleve o lo que se requiera.

Aunque Uzumaki era un hombre dedicado a salvar vidas, no podía evitar creer que hubiera sido mejor para todos, si Sasuke simplemente hubiera asesinado a Yugakure cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Ahora mucha gente podía sufrir.

Sakura más que todos.

.

Sakura pensó que debería estar aterrorizada por el enorme hombre que estaba de pie en su entrada, pero había cierta gentileza en su sonrisa que era tranquilizadora. También ayudaba que Naruto estuviera a su lado. Ella sabía quién era el Inspector Juugo no Tenpi. Tenía una gran reputación por resolver crímenes, pero nunca habían sido formalmente presentados como en este momento.

—Naruto dice que usted tiene algunos problemas por cosas que desaparecen de su caja fuerte. Me gustaría examinarla.

Los guió hacia la recámara. Naruto se quedó a su lado mientras Juugo entraba a la habitación, daba una rápida mirada, y caminaba derecho hacia una pintura, sacaba el marco, revelando la caja.

—¿Cómo lo supo?—, preguntó ella, mientras él apoyaba la pintura contra la pared. —Hay otras pinturas alrededor.

—Sí, pero fueron puestas con la intención de complementar la decoración de la habitación. Ésta fue ubicada para esconder algo, así que se ve ligeramente fuera de lugar. ¿Quién tiene llave?—, le preguntó mientras retiraba un pequeño bolso del bolsillo de abrigo. Abriéndolo, retiró un par de largos y delgados instrumentos.

—Solo yo.

—¿Ninguno de los sirvientes? ¿Nadie más?

—No.

—¿Alguna vez alguien ha tenido una llave?

—Sólo mi esposo.

Él y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada.

.

—Pero está muerto—, se sintió obligada a añadir.

—¿Sabe usted dónde está esa llave?

Ella frotó su frente, donde un dolor comenzaba a forjarse.

—No, no lo sé. Revisé sus pertenencias, pero no recuerdo haberla visto.

—Así que alguien puede haberla tomado—, respondió él distraídamente mientras trabajaba con los instrumentos en la cerradura. Ella oyó un chasquido y la puerta se abrió con un crujido. Él la abrió más. —Un sistema de cierre bastante sencillo. Cualquiera pudo haberlo abierto.

—¿Y vuelto a cerrar?—, preguntó Naruto.

—Eso puede haber sido algo complicado. Nos encargaremos de reemplazar esto con algo que proteja mejor sus valores.

—Supongo que hay algo de consuelo en saber que cualquiera pudo haber huido con ella—, dijo. —¿Pero por qué no lo hicieron?

Juugo encogió los hombros.

.

—Eso no lo puedo responder, Su Gracia.

—Naruto dice que usted no sospecha de los sirvientes, así que es muy posible que alguien haya logrado entrar sin que nadie lo viera. También necesitaremos cambiar todas las cerraduras de las puertas.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Ha tenido reportes de otros incidentes como este?

—Algunos parecidos, sí. Pero no se preocupe, Scotland Yard se está encargando.

Juugo se fue, pero Naruto se quedó, sugiriéndole a Sakura que le mostrara los planos para el hospital que la había mencionado antes. Ella lo llevó a su estudio. Era mucho más pequeño que el de Yugakure, los muebles más delicados. Miraba hacia los jardines. Con las cortinas retiradas, la luz del sol se derramaba en el interior. Nunca se había sentido cómoda en la biblioteca de Yugakure. Allí todo era oscuro, los muebles fuertes e intimidantes.

—Después del éxito del baile del año pasado, me tomé la libertad de contratar un arquitecto—. Fue hasta el escritorio, recogió un rollo, y comenzó a abrirlo sobre el escritorio. —Sé que puede haber sido un poco prematuro…

—Está bien, Duquesa. Estás dando los fondos. Puedes manejar la construcción del hospital como lo desees.

.

Él se paró detrás de ella, mirando sobre su hombro. Buen Dios, era tan maravillosamente alto que probablemente estaba mirando sobre su cabeza. Ella puso un pisapapeles de mármol en una esquina del pergamino. Inclinándose, él alcanzó un tintero. Ella estaba tremendamente consciente de la presión de su pecho contra su espalda, la curva de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Muy lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, él puso el frasco de vidrio en la esquina opuesta del rollo. Luego puso su mano en la otra esquina para evitar que se enrollara.

—Eso debería ser todo lo que necesitamos—, dijo suavemente, y ella sintió la calidez de su aliento contra su sien.

Ella podía pensar en muchas cosas más que necesitaría: un toque, un beso, una caricia. Frotándose el puente de la nariz, luchó por concentrarse en los trazos que se extendían ante ella.

—No estoy segura de todos los detalles, pero tiene salas de cirugía y un área separada para aislar a quienes tengan algo contagioso.

—Me gusta la idea. ¿Qué piensas de tener un ala separada para los niños? Pareciera que debieran tener un área propia.

Ella sintió una pequeña burbuja de alegría en su pecho. Yugakure nunca le había preguntado su opinión sobre nada. Siempre le decía cómo deberían ser las cosas. A ella le gustaba especialmente que Naruto estuviera pensando en los más pequeños.

—Es una idea espléndida. Creo que debería ir justo aquí—, indicó con un dedo a un extremo del edificio. Él la tomó con su mano.

—No puedo pensar en un mejor lugar.

Su voz trató de salir de su garganta pero no lo logró. Ella quería hablarle, decirle todo.

.

—Y jardines. Hermosos jardines donde la gente pueda pasear mientras se recupera. Recuerdo los paseos a los que me llevabas, insistiéndome que los necesitaba para recuperar mi fuerza—. Dudando en decir las siguientes palabras, pasó saliva con fuerza. Hidan se hubiera reído ante tal tontería, pero Naruto no era Hidan. Aun así, si se reía, ella se sentiría tremendamente herida. Pero tenía que arriesgarse. Había tratado de moldearse a lo que quería Hidan y había fallado miserablemente. Necesitaba alguien que la aceptara como era.

—Se convirtieron en mi parte favorita del día.

Tiernamente, él pasó su mano bajo su barbilla y giró su rostro hasta que fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—También eran mi parte favorita del día.

.

Ella no sabía muy bien qué decir ante tal confesión. Después de la noche anterior, se había atrevido a esperar que ella significara algo especial para él, pero eran tan diferentes en rangos y propósitos. Consideró sugerirle que fueran a pasear ahora, pero no quería moverse de dónde estaba. Tan cerca. Él olía a sándalo. Su barbilla y mejillas eran suaves. Se habría afeitado antes de visitarla. Su cabello se levantaba salvajemente sobre su cabeza, y ella se preguntó si alguna vez habría tratado de controlarlo, luego decidió que no se vería como él sin ese toque salvaje.

Con su pulgar, él le acarició el labio inferior. Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron. Ella pudo ver como trabajaban los músculos de su garganta cuando pasó saliva. Inclinándose, bajó su boca hacia la suya. Ella se elevó en puntas de pies para encontrarlo, invitándolo a que tomara posesión, saqueara, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Ella se perdió en las sensaciones que generaba su boca moviéndose sobre la suya, vagamente consciente de que la hizo girar para que estuvieran frente a frente. Mientras ella deslizaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, los brazos de él la rodearon, atrayéndola más cerca. Era un hombre de dedos ágiles, hábiles manos que aliviaban heridas y alejaban la muerte. La había curado con esas manos, y ahora con sus labios estaba sanándola aún más.

.

De repente, cambiando el ángulo de su boca, él profundizó el beso, su boca explorando con ansia, tentándola a que se arriesgara en su propio viaje de descubrimiento. Él sabía a menta. Ella podía imaginarlo guardando los dulces en su bolsillo y así tenerlos a mano para aliviar los miedos de los niños. Robándose uno para él de vez en cuando.

—Puso las manos alrededor de su cintura y, sin separar su boca de la suya, la subió al escritorio. El pergamino crujió debajo de ella. Sabía que debería estar preocupada por arruinar los planos del hospital, pero parecía incapaz de preocuparse de algo más aparte de las maravillosas sensaciones que él creando.

Yugakure nunca la había besado con un entusiasmo parecido, con tal resolución. Sentía como si Naruto estuviera determinado a devorarla, y que esa sería una de las experiencias más admirables de su vida.

Subiéndole las faldas por encima de las rodillas, él se acomodó entre sus muslos. Muy lentamente, la reclinó sobre la espalda hasta que estuvo recostada como una libertina. ¡Sobre el escritorio! Nunca había sabido que tal actividad pudiera ocurrir en un lugar diferente a la cama. Era malicioso, excitante, intrigante. Seguramente él no quería hacer algo más que solo besarla, no es que ella se opusiera a que hicieran algo más.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin caricias, sin ser deseada, sin que sus pasiones se agitaran. Se sentía a la vez aterrorizada y emocionada mientras el placer se curvaba en su interior.

.

Mientras él movía lentamente su boca por su garganta, empezó a soltar botones, dándose acceso a su piel. Mordisqueó su clavícula, haciendo círculos con la lengua en la hondonada de su garganta. Ella pasó sus dedos entre su dorado cabello, deleitándose con los suaves rizos que se enredaban entre sus dedos.

Más botones se soltaron. Ella suspiró cuando él pasó su boca y lengua sobre la turgencia de sus pechos. El calor inundó su interior. Envolvió sus piernas en sus caderas, haciendo una pausa de la presión que ejercía contra ella. Él gimió bajo, más un gruñido que otra cosa, mientras depositaba un beso en el valle entre sus senos.

Dios la ayudara, pero quería sentir su toque sobre todo su cuerpo.

Quitándole el corpiño, empezó a soltar las cintas de su camisón. A lo lejos, en algún lugar muy, muy lejano, ella creyó escuchar que una puerta se abría.

.

—La Cond…—Su mayordomo dijo y se interrumpió.

—¿Sakura?— la voz de Hinata la estrelló contra la realidad.

Mortificada, Sakura supo que el calor que sentía ahora no tenía nada que ver con la pasión. William tranquilamente levantó su cabeza.

—Excúsenos, pero ella necesitará un momento.

¿Un momento? Buen Dios, iba a necesitar la vida entera para recuperarse de la humillación de ser atrapada tendida sobre un escritorio con un hombre que no era su esposo mientras éste lamía su piel. Fue vagamente consciente del golpe ligero de la puerta al cerrarse.

Muy lentamente, muy cuidadosamente, como si ella fuera un delicado cristal que podría romperse fácilmente, Naruto puso sus manos bajo su espalda y la ayudó a sentarse. Luego envolviéndola en sus brazos, la sostuvo cerca, y ella enterró su rostro en su pecho.

¿Cómo podía su corazón latir tan metódicamente cuando el de ella estaba saltando, casi saliéndose de sus costillas?

—No has hecho nada malo—, dijo Naruto. —Aunque podrías ordenarle al mayordomo que toque antes de entrar.

Ella asintió nerviosamente. —Quiero morir.

—Sakura, no eres culpable de nada. La culpa es mía por ser incapaz de resistirme a tus encantos—. Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para mirar sus ojos. —Invítame a cenar.

—¿Cenar?

—Sí, tú sabes. Esa comida que se consume en la noche, unas pocas horas antes de dormir.

—¿No estás avergonzado porque nos hayan atrapado?

—Me han capturado en peores delitos, y aquí no hay castigo aparte del final abrupto de algo que estaba disfrutando inmensamente—. Le dio una sonrisa maliciosa.—Prometo que me comportaré si eso te facilita el tema.

Por malo que fuera, no estaba segura de querer que él se comportara. En todo caso, asintió.

—Sí, por favor acompáñame a cenar.

—Estaré aquí a las siete y media. —Inclinándose, tomó su boca acaloradamente, pero fugazmente, antes de darle un guiño y una sonrisa seductora. —Ahora abotónate.

.

Cuando salió de la habitación, ella se bajó del escritorio y comenzó a hacer lo que él había sugerido.

Hinata Uchiha, Condesa de Konohagure, caminaba en el corredor frente a la puerta del estudio de Sakura. El anuncio de su llegada por parte del mayordomo había sido solo una formalidad en la cual él había insistido. Sabía que la duquesa siempre estaba en casa para ella, como también lo sabía el mayordomo, así que meramente lo había seguido al estudio. No debió haberse sorprendido por lo que observó. Naruto Uzumaki podía ser un respetado médico, pero también era un hombre, un hombre cuya amistad con su esposo había sido forjada en su juventud. Ella conocía la crianza que habían tenido y su disgusto ante las convenciones. Pero Sakura siempre había sido terriblemente decorosa. Bueno, después de casarse.

Pero también Hinata lo había sido alguna vez. Los canallas tendían a salirse con la suya.

La puerta del estudio se abrió. Uzumaki la cerró detrás de él, y la saludó.

—Condesa. Luego, con largos pasos, caminó alejándose por el corredor como si eso fuera suficiente.

Ella corrió tras él.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—, espetó Hinata.

Él giró, y ella se sorprendió ante la ira que ardía en sus ojos azules. —Si tienes que preguntar entonces Uchiha no es el hombre que yo creía.

Obviamente no apreciaba el haber sido interrumpido, pero la verdad era que no debió haber nada que interrumpir.

—Sé muy bien lo que estabas haciendo. Estaba preguntando por qué estabas haciéndolo.

Estaba haciendo lo que me ordenaron, asegurándome que la dama quisiera mantenerme cerca.

Ella avanzó hacia él.

.

—No puedes jugar con sus sentimientos.

—No puedes tener las dos cosas, Condesa. O le dices por qué necesita tener algún tipo de vigilancia o yo le doy una razón para mantenerme cerca.

—¿Y cuándo ya no exista la razón?

—Lidiaremos con eso después. Prometo que no será peor que la soga del verdugo.

Girando sobre los talones, caminó hacia la puerta. Ella quería llamarlo, quería exigirle más, que no lastimara a Sakura. Pero la única forma de asegurarse de eso era hacer lo que él había sugerido: contarle la verdad a Sakura.

Su amiga la despreciaría. Incluso podría decidir que Yugakure era bienvenido a su casa. Entonces todo habría sido por nada. Estaría otra vez a merced de la bestia. Y aquellos que habían estado envueltos en la falsa muerte podrían ser conducidos a prisión o, como Uzumaki había insinuado, a la soga del verdugo.

Hinata se había esforzado mucho para proteger a Sakura de Hidan como para ver que todo se deshacía ahora. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar que estuvieran equivocados con relación al hombre.

.

Sentada ante una pequeña mesa en la terraza con Hinata, Sakura le ordenó al mayordomo que les sirvieran té y galletas. Había atado cada cinta, asegurado cada botón, y aún así, se sentía ligeramente desarreglada. De vez en cuando mechones de cabello volaban frente a su rostro con la suave brisa. Sin importar cuántas veces los remetiera en su moño, volvían a liberarse, recordándole la locura que la había consumido en el estudio.

Podía saborear la menta en sus labios, oler el sándalo en su piel. Su té permanecía sin tocar, enfriándose, porque no quería perder el sabor de Naruto.

Solo podía estar agradecida porque no hubiera sido Hidai quien se encontrara con ellos, pero había tenido la previsión de enviarlo a un paseo por el zoológico con su institutriz esa mañana. No había querido que él estuviera cerca cuando llegara el inspector. La última cosa que deseaba era que su hijo se asustara o que tuviera dudas sobre la cordura de su madre.

.

—Saku, sé que no es asunto mío…

—Si vas a comentar lo que viste, entonces estoy de acuerdo en que no es asunto tuyo—. Sakura no estaba segura de haber visto antes que los ojos de Hinata se ampliaran tanto por la sorpresa, pero en realidad tampoco se había defendido a sí misma antes. Sin embargo, los días de acobardarse estaban tras ella. No tenía nada que temer. Excepto a un posible ladrón o a un ataque de olvidos.

—Él es un plebeyo—, dijo Hinata.

—Y Karin Darling, la esposa de Kakashi es una mujer sin cuna. Además, ya he estado con un aristócrata, muchas gracias. Y eso no fue tan feliz.

—Solo no quiero que salgas lastimada—, dijo Hinata.

Estirándose, Winnie apretó la mano de su amiga. —Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí. Pero él siempre ha sido amable conmigo.

—Solo no malinterpretes su amabilidad. Debido a tu pasado eres vulnerable.

Negando con la cabeza, miró hacia los jardines.

.

—Acostumbraba a tenerle miedo a todo. Creía que mi opinión no importaba. Pensé que no valía nada. Temía organizar bailes o cenas, porque siempre decepcionaba a Hidan. Ahora puedo hacer tantas cosas porque no tengo a nadie a quien decepcionar. Naruto disfrutó el baile. Le gustan mis proyectos para el hospital. No me juzga, Hinata. Me acepta como soy.

—No me di cuenta de que se conocieran tan bien entre los dos.

Ella le dio una sonrisa reservada. —Mientras estaba curándome, él siempre estuvo ahí. Una vez me cepilló el cabello. Yo tenía fiebre y creo que pensó que no era consciente de mi entorno, pero yo temía que si se daba cuenta de que no era así, se detendría. Un hombre cepillando mi cabello. Puede que haya comenzado a enamorarme de él en ese momento.

—Solo ten cuidado, dulce. Como Uchiha, Hozuki y no Tenpi, él es un canalla de corazón.

—Y aún no oigo la primera queja por parte de sus esposas.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 04

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 04

.

.

.

Llegando un poco antes de las siete y media, Uzumaki caminó por los terrenos para asegurarse de que no había nadie acechando. La amenaza de lluvia estaba en el aire. Sospechaba que caería antes de terminar la cena.

Después de que un lacayo le abriera la puerta, esperó en el vestíbulo mientras el mayordomo le informaba a Su Gracia de su presencia. Cuando vio a Sakura descender las escaleras en un traje lila que revelaba sus hombros desnudos, supo que venir a esta velada había sido un error. Debió haberse quedado sentado en las escaleras exteriores y vigilado, porque ahora todo lo que quería era llevarla por las escaleras hacia su recámara.

Conociendo la realidad de su situación, él no podía realmente ofrecerle matrimonio, sabiendo que la haría una bígama. Pero eso no evitaba que la deseara. Su cabello estaba trenzado y recogido en un elaborado diseño, pero sus dedos eran lo suficientemente hábiles para esparcir sus alfileres en el suelo y soltar su cabello en dos segundos. Los cierres traseros de su traje podrían requerir cuatro, su corsé seis. Alejó tales cálculos tentadores de su mente ya que solo le servían para sumarle a su frustración.

Ella estaba bajo su cuidado, y él tenía un estricto código moral cuando se trataba de asuntos profesionales, pero su deseo veía el ardid por lo que era y se rehusaba a cooperar. No era una paciente, no estaba enferma. Era alguien que lo intrigaba.

Cuando ella se acercó, su esencia a jazmín inundó su nariz y quiso encontrar todos los pequeños puntos donde se aplicaba la fragancia.

—¿Te gustaría beber brandy antes de la cena?—, le preguntó ella.

.

Lo que quería era una botella entera de whisky, o tal vez una dosis de láudano, para controlar sus errabundos pensamientos. Con una sonrisa entrenada la cual sabía que lo hacía ver inofensivo, negó con la cabeza.

—Eres lo suficientemente embriagadora—.Ella se rió alegre y dulcemente.

—¡Tonterías! Juro que no tenía idea de que fueras tan coqueto.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente. Disfrutaba su compañía; desde el momento en que ella había comenzado a recuperar sus fuerzas y lo había encantando con historias de su juventud. Hija consentida de la aristocracia quien se había casado con un hombre que le dio duras lecciones que destruyeron su ingenuidad pero no su espíritu.

—Solo contigo.

—Eso me parece un poco difícil de creer. Sospecho que todas las damas de compañía de Tsunade se tropiezan entre ellas para llamar tu atención.

—Tus sospechas no tienen fundamento. Temo que mis habilidades para el coqueteo están un poco oxidadas. No he tenido mucho tiempo para las damas desde que comencé a atender a Tsunade. —Las mujeres para quienes tenía tiempo eran de la clase que no necesitaba más que monedas.

Ella puso su mano sobre el codo de él. —¿Cenamos entonces?

—Estoy famélico—. Estuvo a punto de decir que tenía hambre… de ella. Su verdadera seducción vendría después de la cena porque quería asegurarse de que se quedaría toda la noche tan cerca de ella como fuera posible. Aunque sentía remordimientos de culpa por el papel que iba a desempeñar, los aliviaba al recordarse que lo estaba haciendo para protegerla.

.

Suigetsu había enviado a un par de hombres para que vigilaran la residencia, y Juugo había arreglado que varios policías adicionales patrullaran las calles, pero Naruto sentía la necesidad de tomar sus propias precauciones para asegurarse que si su maldito esposo aparecía, él estaría lo suficientemente cerca para enfrentársele – preferiblemente sin que ella lo supiera.

Tenía que agradecerle al abuelo de Sasuke los modales a la mesa. Cuando el viejo caballero había descubierto que su nieto era un niño de los tugurios, no solo lo había acogido a él sino a sus amigos.

—Fue entonces que Naruto conoció las comodidades de una cama limpia, un baño, ropas que le quedaban bien. Nunca dio por hecho ninguna de esas comodidades.

Ubicó a Sakura en su silla y luego se sentó en la opuesta. Estaba agradecido porque estuvieran en el comedor más pequeño y que la mesa fuera una modesta con solo seis puestos. El comedor familiar.

Vino blanco y el primer plato fueron servidos: una sopa que era más caldo que sustancia, pero él no podía quejarse del sabor.

.

—Temí que no sobrevivirías a tu encuentro con Hinata—, dijo él, luchando por mantener su tono neutro sin revelar su curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado después de su partida. Hinata podría haberla advertido para que no se involucrara con él, lo que significaría que tendría que esforzarse para seducirla.

—Me advirtió que me alejara de ti.

—No me sorprende. Me ves como un hombre de bien, pero te aseguro que soy más un canalla que un santo. Me convertí en médico porque tenía mucho que reparar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Nada que una dama necesite oír, especialmente durante la cena.

Al verla levantar la cuchara hasta sus labios, él envidió al maldito cubierto. Cuando ella le regresó una fuente, lo miró, y lo estudió por un momento. Él se preguntó si ella era capaz de ver bajo la superficie, a la parte de él que no compartía con nadie.

—Sé que creciste en las calles—, dijo ella. —¿Cómo fue?—Mientras se había estado recuperando, no le había preguntado sobre su juventud. Deseaba que no estuviera preguntándolo ahora.

—Sucio. Duro. Pero en la guarida de Orochimaru había una sensación de camaradería.

—¿Quién es Orochimaru?

—El hombre que nos reunió, nos enseñó a robar sin ser atrapados.

—¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

Él tomó un sorbo de vino.

.

—Mi madre era lavandera. Lo que más recuerdo de ella es lo ásperas y toscas que se veían sus manos. Lo ásperas que se sentían contra su piel cuando estaba furiosa y él le servía como objeto para descargar su ira. Era como ser abofeteado con papel de lija. Mi padre se ganaba la vida cavando tumbas en varios cementerios y fosas comunes. Y por la noche, regresaba a robar las tumbas. Cuando fui los suficientemente mayor para sostener una pala, comenzó a llevarme con él.

La fuente fue retirada y un plato de cordero fue servido pero ella no lo notó.

—¿No estabas asustado de ir a los cementerios en la noche?

—El hombre que nos reunió, nos enseñó a robar sin ser atrapados.

—¿Así que en realidad nunca viste un espíritu vagando entre las tumbas?—Antes de poder contestar, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Le temes a algo?

 _A que tú descubras la verdad. No es que fuera a admitir eso._

—A que llueva antes de que pueda llevarte a pasear por el jardín.

Ella se rió con un dulce sonido tintineante que le recordaba a pequeñas campanas de cristal repicando en la mañana de Navidad.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también—. Empujando su silla hacia atrás, él se paró, caminó hacia ella, y le retiró la silla. Inclinándose, dijo con seductora voz, —Vamos, Sakura. Está oscuro. Cosas encantadoras suceden en la oscuridad.

Con brillo en sus ojos, ella lo miró y susurró, —Pero todavía no comemos el postre.

—Mi corazón pretende probar algo más dulce que cualquier cosa preparada en la cocina—. Levantándose, ella puso su mano sobre su antebrazo. —Un paseo por el jardín suena como algo parecido.

Infortunadamente, cuando salieron a la terraza cubierta, descubrieron que una suave lluvia estaba cayendo, tan suavemente que creaba poco más que un zumbido en vez de un duro golpeteo de gotas.

—Salimos muy tarde—, dijo ella.

—Nunca es muy tarde—. Él caminó por el borde de la terraza, apenas evitando las gotas que caían. —La lluvia me parece tranquilizadora.

Él la sintió estremecerse. Parándose a su espalda, la envolvió con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él.

.

—Le temía cuando era niña—, dijo ella quedamente. —Cuando los relámpagos rasgaban el cielo en dos y los truenos resonaban tan fuerte que sacudían la tierra, los sirvientes corrían por la casa volteando los espejos. Era la orden de mi madre. Contaba que cuando era niña un relámpago zigzagueó a través de la casa de sus padres, usando los espejos para impulsarse. ¿Crees que es posible?"

—Creo que todo es posible—. Inclinándole la cabeza, él la besó en la nuca, donde el jazmín detrás de su oreja superaba al aroma de la lluvia. Él se preguntó dónde más se habría aplicado la fragancia. Frotó su nariz allí. —¿Tus padres todavía viven?

—No, somos solo Hidai y yo. Él creyó que era una gran aventura pasar tiempo en tu residencia.

—Es un buen muchacho. Deberíamos llevarlo al parque alguna tarde—. Pasó sus labios de un hombro al otro, disfrutando de su suspiro.

—Hoy fue a los jardines del zoológico. Me está dibujando los animales que vio—. Su voz sonaba débil, lejana como si estuviera flotando en el olvido.

—Me gustaría verlos.

—Te los mostraré cuando los termine.

Él mordisqueó su oreja antes de hacerla girar. Levantando su mano, ella se frotó el puente de la nariz. Él la tomó de la muñeca. —No—, dijo con delicadeza. —No te cubras la nariz.

.

—Es fea.

—Nada, absolutamente nada de ti es feo.

Ella soltó una risa cohibida. —Algunas veces olvido que tú me has visto completa.

—Te miré como un médico – lo que significa una fría e impersonal observación. Cuando te mire como un hombre, será como si fuera la primera vez que te vea.

A ella se le escapó un pequeño lloriqueo como si no se le hubiera ocurrido antes que con seguridad sucedería lo que él había dado a entender. A él a veces se le olvidaba que ella era primero una dama, y en segundo lugar, una mujer. Que no estaba acostumbrada a viajar por el camino que él quería recorrer.

Pero en todo caso, la atrajo más cerca y tomó su boca, mientras la lluvia enfriaba y perfumaba el aire. La lengua de ella se encontró con la suya, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello, los suspiros de ella mezclados con los gemidos de él. Dulce, gloriosamente dulce. Él podría…

.

—Discúlpeme, Su Gracia.

—Ella saltó hacia atrás como si el mayordomo le hubiera dado un latigazo. —Sí, Tojiro, ¿qué sucede?

— Un mensaje de la Hokage para el Dr. Uzumaki.

Uzumaki extendió su mano, y Tojiro le tendió la bandeja plateada. Tomó la carta que tenía el blasón real, la abrió, y caminó hacia el umbral donde había suficiente luz para leer las palabras.

—¿Qué sucede?—, preguntó Sakura yendo a pararse a su lado.

—Me convoca—. Con un suspiro compungido, dijo, —Debo irme.

—Claro que debes.

Él acunó su rostro. —Gracias por la cena. No puedo recordar la última vez que disfruté tanto de una noche.

—Si no es muy tarde cuando termines, tal vez puedas regresar para que disfrutes un oporto de sobremesa. De otra manera me sentiré como una anfitriona terrible.

Él sonrió.

—No podemos permitir eso. Pero no tengo idea de cuánto demoraré.

Ella lo miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro. —Tojiro, dele al doctor una llave de la residencia antes de que él se vaya.

—Sakura…—comenzó Naruto. Estarían abriendo una puerta que muy probablemente no cerrarían.

Ella asintió, casi nerviosamente. —Quiero que tengas una llave. Si estoy dormida, puedes despertarme y te invitaré a ese oporto.

Si él la despertara, no sería por el maldito oporto, pero no es que fuera a confesarlo con el mayordomo parado a su lado. Inclinándose, la besó suavemente. —Regresaré cuando pueda. Debería advertirte que podrían ser días.

—Estaré esperando.

No lo hagas, casi le dice él. Nada bueno saldría de ello.

.

Con la llama de la lámpara baja, Sakura se recostó en la cama, escuchando a la lluvia golpear contra el cristal. Caía con más fuerza ahora, y pensó en Naruto viajando, apresurándose del carruaje hacia su puerta, su cabello húmedo cuando llegara a ella.

Era más tarde de la medianoche. Había esperado tanto como había podido, pero ahora estaba cansada, tan cansada. Había hecho muchos esfuerzos preparándose para la cama. Su camisón era de satín. Revelaba poco. La bata estaba a los pies de la cama, para poderla tomar rápidamente cuando Naruto llegara. Su doncella le había cepillado el cabello cien veces antes de trenzárselo. Se había aplicado unos toques ligeros de perfume detrás de las orejas, porque él parecía disfrutar cuando le besaba el cuello.

Casi no podía creer que le hubiera dado una llave de su casa, que estuviera considerando recibirlo en su cama. Pero amaba la manera en que la hacía sentir: preciosa, apreciada. No habían hablado de amor o de un futuro, pero eso no importaba. Ella solo necesitaba algo que borrara sus recuerdos de la última vez que un hombre la había tomado en esta cama. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, no en esta cama. Había eliminado esa cama, comprando una nueva para reemplazarla. Una en la que solo había dormido. Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto. Sus labios se curvaron. Hidai la había acompañado una o dos veces cuando tenía pesadillas. Pero ahora era mayor, y empezaba a demostrar que prefería no ser mimado por su madre.

Sus párpados cada vez estaban más pesados. Naruto regresaría cuando pudiera, y ella estaba anticipando eso como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Él abriría la puerta, se deslizaría bajo las sabanas, la tomaría entre sus brazos…

La seda se deslizó por su cuerpo como si las manos de él estuvieran acariciándola, la tela no era barrera para sentir el calor de su toque. Él acarició su cuello. —Regresé tan pronto como pude.

.

Ella no quería palabras, no las necesitaba. Todo lo que quería eran las maravillosas sensaciones que él parecía crear con tan poco esfuerzo. Ella estaba flotando en una nube de placer, sus manos y boca llevándola a lugares a los que nunca había ido. El calor la abrasaba, en el interior y en el exterior. Quería tocarlo, sentir su piel, pero parecía incapaz de alcanzar algo. Él parecía estar hecho de sombras, envolviéndola…

Ella inhaló su esencia a sándalo, pero sus pulmones se congelaron, su nariz se irritó. No era sándalo. Era alcaravea. Empalagosa. Sofocante.

Las manos de él se cerraron alrededor de su garganta. No podía respirar. Estaba presionándola hacia abajo, llevándola a las profundidades del infierno. Ella luchó, pateó, exclamó un grito silencioso que de alguna manera fue más aterrorizante. ¡Iba a morir! Él iba a…

Sakura se despertó con una sacudida, respirando trabajosamente, su cuerpo temblando. Se recargó contra la cabecera de la cama. La mayor parte de la habitación se hallaba en la oscuridad de las sombras que bailaban desde los rincones y sobre el techo. La lámpara ya no estaba encendida, pero había fuego en la chimenea. No recordaba que el fuego hubiera estado encendido cuando había ido a dormir.

La habitación estaba helada y húmeda. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, las cortinas corridas, y los velos de las ventanas flotaban en la brisa mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra el suelo. ¿Había regresado Naruto y las había abierto? ¿Entonces dónde estaba?

¿Y por qué la esencia de alcaravea era más fuerte ahora? Estaba temblando, su camisón de seda aferrado a su húmeda piel. Tenía que recomponerse. Tomar leche tibia, eso ayudaría.

Se estiró hacia la lámpara para volverla a encender y se congeló.

Allí, en la esquina de la mesa de noche estaban dos anillos – los anillos ducales – que habían pertenecido a su esposo. Ella los había dejado en la caja fuerte en la propiedad familiar, para entregárselos a Hidai cuando fuera mayor y se ajustaran a sus dedos.

Así que, ¿cómo demonios terminaron aquí?

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 05

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 05

.

.

.

Con la lluvia acribillando su sombrero y abrigo, Naruto se paró fuera de la casa de Sakura. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Sin duda estaría dormida. Si abría la puerta, y entraba a la residencia, a su recámara, todo cambiaría. No habría vuelta atrás.

Por mucho que la deseara, no quería tenerla bajo esas circunstancias. No había esperado que sus avances dieran como resultado que ella le diera la bienvenida tan rápidamente. Aunque sus sentimientos hacia ella eran sinceros, sus razones para perseguirla en esos momentos no lo eran.

Debería dar la vuelta e ir a casa. Pero era el único que podía permanecer cerca de ella y protegerla. Estar cerca ciertamente no sería un sufrimiento – al menos hasta que ella ya no se contentara con lo poco que él podría ofrecerle.

No hacer daño. Esa era el lema de su profesión, pero en el caso de ella, él no la había acatado, y esa era la razón para estar aquí en la maldita lluvia peleando contra sí mismo. No tenía que despertarla. Solo se sentaría en una silla y la observaría.

Ese parecía ser el camino a seguir. Atormentarse a sí mismo al estar tan cerca de ella como para tocarla, pero abstenerse. Eso definitivamente lo clasificaría para la santidad.

.

Ascendió los escalones, deslizó la llave en la cerradura, entró, y aseguró la puerta tras de él. En el vestíbulo, todo estaba silencioso. Una lámpara estaba encendida sobre la mesa. Había pasado muchas noches en las cuales lámparas quedaban encendidas durante la noche para él mientras hacía vigilia, luchando para alejar la muerte. Solo en su residencia, lloraba la perdida de cada paciente mientras analizaba cada paso del tratamiento, tratando de entender por qué algunas cosas funcionaban y otras no. Siempre había algo que aprender, mucho más que aprender.

Si no ascendía por esas escaleras, y si ellos tenían razón sobre el peligro, si algo le sucedía a ella, él analizaría esta noche hasta que los 'que tal si' lo volvieran loco.

Dejando su sombrero y abrigo húmedos en un perchero del vestíbulo, tomó la lámpara y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Trató de controlar la anticipación que crecía a cada paso. Solo iba a verla dormir, nada más. Pero ciertamente eso sería un placer.

.

Tres años antes, lo habían despertado en mitad de la noche para venir aquí. Fuera de su puerta, se detuvo cuando los recuerdos lo asaltaron: su rostro maltratado, su cuerpo terriblemente golpeado. Nunca había visto a nadie cubierto con tantos moretones, y eso que había atendido a sobrevivientes de un accidente ferroviario. Puso su palma contra la puerta. A diferencia de Uchiha y Suigetsu, nunca le había gustado la violencia, pero esa noche, había pensado que si su esposo entrara en la habitación, muy bien podría matarlo. Que un hombre de buena gana pudiera infringirle tanto daño a otro ser humano, a una mujer, a su esposa – Naruto no era inocente o ingenuo pero algunas veces no entendía las mentes de los hombres.

Silenciosamente abrió la puerta. Un débil fuego luchaba por ganarle a las sombras de la habitación. Su corazón se sacudió cuando vio la arrugada, pero vacía cama. Rápidamente caminó en la habitación. La lluvia entraba por las ventanas abiertas, formando un charco en el suelo. Luego la vio acurrucada en una esquina, temblando incontroladamente. Se apresuró y se agachó a su lado.

—¿Sakura, querida?

Ella levantó una aturdida mirada hacia él. Cuidadosamente él acunó su rostro con sus palmas.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

Nerviosamente negó con la cabeza y levantó una mano temblorosa, apuntando con un dedo.

—No… sé… como llegaron allí.

Girando, él estudió la cama hacia donde ella indicaba.

—¿Qué precisamente?

—Sobre la mesa.

.

Él caminó hacia la mesa de noche. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando recogió los dos anillos. Los conocía bien. Los había puesto en los dedos de un desconocido. Para sus adentros, maldijo crudamente, pero en el exterior no dio muestras de alarma o agitación. Medio esperaba que el sinvergüenza todavía estuviera en la residencia. Si se cruzaban sus caminos, Uzumaki estaría cavando una tumba antes de que terminara la noche.

Pero cuando giró hacia Sakura, supo que no podía dejarla, no en ese estado. Ni tampoco podía decirle la verdad. En ese momento la única que importaba era ella. Después de guardar los anillos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, regresó a su lado.

—Todo estará bien.

Levantándola en sus brazos, la llevó hasta la cama, con delicadeza la acostó, y la cubrió con las mantas.

—¿Te gustaría que cerrara las ventanas?

Ella asintió, y él fue hasta allí y cerró los velos. Se tomó un momento para mirar a través. _¿Estás ahí afuera, bastardo?_

Con rapidez, cerró las cortinas. Consciente de su mirada siguiéndolo, fue hasta el baño, tomó algunas toallas, y regresó para tenderlas sobre el piso bajo la ventana para que absorbieran el agua.

Al acercarse a la cama, se quitó la chaqueta, el chaleco y el pañuelo, lanzándolos a una silla cercana. Después de quitarse los zapatos, se sentó en el borde de la cama.

.

—Sakura, pareces conmocionada. Necesitas calentarte. Voy a deslizarme bajo las mantas y abrazarte. Eso es todo, solo abrazarte.

—¿Está bien?‑ Con los ojos amplios y redondos, asintió. —Estoy enloqueciendo.

—No, cariño, hay una explicación para todo esto—, él murmuró mientras se metía bajo las sábanas y la atraía a su lado, frotando sus manos enérgicamente sobre su espalda, esforzándose para generar calor suficiente para que dejara de temblar. Sus dientes castañeteaban. Él temía que tendría que despertar a los sirvientes para que le prepararan un baño caliente. Aunque sospechaba que ella no querría que los sirvientes la vieran así. —¿Puedes decirme qué sucedió?—Acurrucándose contra él, enterró su nariz en su hombro.

—Estaba soñando, y de repente empecé a sentir un gran peso presionándome y estaba sofocándome. Pude oler a Hidan como si estuviera en la habitación. No recuerdo haber abierto las ventanas o encendido el fuego. O los anillos. ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? Estaban bajo llave en la caja fuerte de la propiedad familiar. ¿Estaré haciendo estas cosas dormida?

Al menos había dejado de temblar, y eso lo agradecía. Sus manos comenzaron una suave caricia.

—Supongo que es posible. Una vez tuve un paciente que podía despertar en la mitad de la noche y encontrarse en los establos sin ningún recuerdo de cómo había llegado allí.

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró.

—¿Es cierto? —Él le dio una sonrisa de alivio.

—Cierto. También estaría completamente desnudo. Aparentemente, se quitaba toda la ropa antes de comenzar su excursión.—Ella hizo un sonido que fue casi una risa.

—¿Pudiste curarlo?

—No, no pude determinar la causa. No era física, y hay mucho que no conozco sobre la mente.

—¿Pertenezco a manicomio, cierto?

—No, definitivamente no—, dijo él con convicción. Ella apoyó su rostro otra vez contra su pecho.

—¿Todo está bien con la hokage?

—Sí. Comió algo que la indispuso.

—Es afortunada de tenerte.—Él la besó en cabeza.

—Duerme ahora. Mantendré alejados a los monstruos y a las pesadillas.

—Sí, está bien.

Estaba muy consciente de ella relajándose a su lado, su respiración calmándose.

—Nunca había dormido con un hombre en mi cama—, dijo ella con suave voz, como si temiera molestarlo. —En realidad me gusta. Yugakure siempre se iba tan pronto terminaba.—Naturalmente. El hombre no apreciaba lo que había poseído.

—Yo no lo hago.

—Lo sospechaba—.Él creyó sentir el sonrojo de su piel. —Siempre eres tan amable.

.

Sus palabras fueron como un latigazo a su corazón. Si fuera amable le contaría todo ahora mismo y terminaría su tormento, solo que había otros involucrados, aquellos con quienes había crecido, aquellos que le habían salvado el cuello en más de una ocasión. Especialmente Sasuke, si no fuera por él, Naruto sin duda estaría todavía en las calles o peor, muerto.

—Trata de dormir.

Sentía su cuerpo presionado contra el de él. Una de sus piernas estaba entrelazada con las suyas y él se esforzaba por no pensar en que esa pierna estaba desnuda lo que significaba que su camisón se había subido. Qué tan alto, no podía saberlo. A su lado, la mano de ella se estremeció y se extendió. Su respiración fue más y más relajada.

Él mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola cerca, esperando que su presencia alejara sus miedos.

.

Sakura despertó para encontrar a Naruto apoyado en los codos, mirándola. Hace rato que se había apagado el fuego. Con las cortinas corridas, no entraba la luz del sol a la habitación. La única luz provenía del tenue brillo de la lámpara que él había traído la noche anterior.

Todavía no estaba lista para hablar, para interrumpir su estudio, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que quería mirarlo también. Su cabello era rubio, y tenía las más largas pestañas que ella hubiera visto. A diferencia de la suya, su nariz era derecha y perfecta, angosta, patricia. Su barbilla era afilada, con una pequeña depresión en la mitad. Sus pómulos eran altos, perfilados. La barba era más oscura de lo que había esperado. Tuvo la descabellada idea de que le gustaría mucho afeitarlo, sentir y oír el roce de la navaja sobre su piel.

Pensaba en hacer cosas con él que nunca había pensado en hacer con Hidan. Naruto la atraía de maneras distintas a Yugakure. A ella le había importado si difunto esposo, había creído que lo amaba cuando aceptó su propuesta de matrimonio, pero ahora no podía dejar de preguntarse si tal vez había sido demasiado joven para realmente reconocer el amor, si tal vez simplemente había estado enamorada de la idea del amor, o del matrimonio. O tal vez Hidan se las había arreglado para eliminar cualquiera de sus afectos hacia él hasta que no quedaron rastros de sus sentimientos originales, y por eso ya no podía recordar exactamente qué había sentido.

—¿Dormiste?— le preguntó a Naruto.

—Prometí que te vigilaría—, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa zorruna y voz áspera que removió algo en su interior. Insinuaba una cita secreta. —Además, no necesito dormir mucho, y rara vez pasa una noche entera sin que nadie golpee a mi puerta.

—No puedo evitar sentir que me he convertido en una molestia.

—No. No estaría aquí si no quisiera—. Puso su dedo bajo su barbilla y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. —¿Estás un poco más tranquila?

—Algo. Estoy avergonzada por el espectáculo que hice anoche.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Una pesadilla puede ser lo suficientemente alarmante sin las cosas extrañas que estás experimentando.

—Solo que no entiendo qué está sucediendo.

—Creo que alguien está tratando de enloquecerte.

—¿Pero quién y con qué propósito?— Enfocando su atención en la trenza sobre su hombro, él pasó sus dedos entre las hebras sueltas del final, pareciendo hipnotizado por sus movimientos.

—Eso no lo sé, pero me pregunto si será más inteligente que tú y tu hijo se trasladen a mi residencia—. La miró solemnemente. —Solo por unos días.

Ella se había sentido bien recibida en su casa, tan cómoda. Fue allí donde se dio cuenta del horror en el que se había convertido su vida. Mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas, él le permitió elegir el menú de las comidas. Nunca le habían parecido mal sus elecciones.

Nunca criticó que ella pasara las mañanas leyendo o escribiendo cartas. Por primera en su vida, las horas del día eran suyas para pasarlas como quisiera. Él le había dado un vistazo de la vida sin miedo.

Sinceramente aprecio tu oferta, pero no me alejarán de mi propio hogar. No creo que Hidai esté en peligro. Su institutriz no me ha reportado nada extraño. Todo lo que sucede parece dirigido a mí. Tal vez tengo un sirviente descontento. Hablaré con Tojiro, para que los vigile más de cerca.

.

—Admiro tu resolución—, acarició la curva de su mejilla. —Pero no creo que te hayas recuperado completamente del percance de anoche. Tengo un ritual matutino que no siempre hago pero creo que es justo lo que necesitas para eliminar las sombras de tus ojos.

Él estaba mirándola intensamente, como si quisiera memorizar cada línea y curva de sus rasgos, cada golpe y cicatriz. Esa intensidad hacía que demasiadas ideas se arremolinaran en su cabeza, ideas que una dama respetable no debería tener. Rituales matutinos que incluyeran besos, caricias, manos sobre sus muslos, su estómago, sus pechos. No estaba segura de estar lista para eso, pero se escuchó preguntar, —¿Qué tipo de ritual?

—Remar—. Ella parpadeó por la sorpresa. ¿Así era cómo lo llamaban las clases bajas? Suponía que podía entenderlo, pero no completamente. Y podía ser que él hubiera hecho parte de la escoria de la sociedad, pero se había levantado hacia una respetada – y, al menos en su mente – exaltada posición. Seguramente ya no usaría referencias tan crudas. Se lamió los labios.

—¿Qué involucra eso exactamente?

—Un bote, remos, un lago.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a realmente remar?—Con una sonrisa, deslizó su dedo por el puente de la nariz de ella.

—¿A qué pensaste que me refería?—Ella iba a avergonzarse al admitir la verdad.

—Exactamente lo que dijiste. Estaba intrigada. ¿Realmente vas a remar en la mañana?

—Siempre que puedo antes del desayuno. Mirando al reloj, ella se dio cuenta que era mucho más temprano de lo que había creído.

—Todavía debe estar oscuro.

—No lo estará cuando lleguemos allí. Ven conmigo. Creo que encontrarás que es una manera refrescante de empezar el día. Ella pensó que hacer cualquier cosa con él sería una manera perfecta de empezar el día.

—Sí, está bien.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 06

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 06

.

.

.

Con la pelliza firmemente envuelta alrededor, Sakura se sentó en el bote y observó fascinada como Naruto remaba con un ritmo estable que hacía que se deslizaran suavemente sobre el agua. Había revisado a Hidai antes de salir, y él había estado durmiendo ruidosamente. De acuerdo a las órdenes de Sakura del día anterior, la institutriz había dejado la puerta abierta de su habitación para poder oír si algo iba mal con Hidai. No es que algo lo estuviera. La fragancia de alcaravea se había desvanecido, y ella estaba preguntándose si había estado allí o no.

Alejando las preocupaciones de su mente, se concentró en disfrutar su salida. Jirones de ligera niebla junto a la orilla comenzaban a desaparecer mientras el cielo pasaba de ser negro a gris. El aroma de la lluvia de la noche anterior permanecía en el aire.

Una vez que ella se acomodó en el bote, Naruto se quitó la chaqueta y enrolló sus mangas, tomó los remos, y partió. No era un remar ocioso. Sus antebrazos revelaban músculos tensionados, y ahora entendía la anchura de sus hombros, la firmeza de su pecho.

—¿Qué te llevó a tomar esto como deporte?—, le preguntó.

—Uno de los consejeros de Tsunade empieza su día de una manera parecida, y me lo mencionó. He descubierto que una hora de actividad enérgica aclara mi mente de sus telarañas. Algunas veces, cuando me enfrento a un problema o dilema médico, encuentro que la solución me llega con frecuencia aquí. Me pierdo en el esfuerzo y eso aclara mi mente.

Dejó de remar, y quedaron en un punto muerto. Ella asimiló el silencio y la soledad, soledad absoluta como nunca había experimentado. Deslizándose de su banco, se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la madera y extendió una mano hacia ella.

.

—Ven aquí, apóyate en mí. Sólo muévete con cuidado para que no volquemos.

El bote se tambaleó cuando ella lentamente se paró y se giró para estar acunada entre sus piernas, su espalda apoyada en su pecho. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor, sosteniéndola cerca, y el calor de su cuerpo se filtró a través de las capas de tela para crear una maravillosa y radiante calidez.

—Mira el cielo—, le dijo en voz baja cerca a su oído.

Recargándose contra él, e inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, estuvo muy consciente de sus mejillas rozándose. Sobre los árboles de la orilla, el cielo tenía un tono naranja y rosa profundo con azul rodeándolo. Las nubes parecían luminiscentes.

—No creo haber visto antes un amanecer—, susurró ella con reverencia.

—Según entiendo la mayoría de las damas se quedan en cama hasta tarde.

—Parece ser nuestro hábito. Oh, es hermoso, ¿cierto? Magnífico.

Miraron en silencio por varios minutos. Ella disfrutó de su cercanía, de su abrazo. Nunca la habían abrazado solo por el placer de abrazarla. Había consuelo en eso, aliviando la soledad sin palabras. Era tan pacífico. Estaba feliz porque Naruto se hubiera detenido. Su alma necesitaba estos momentos.

.

—Me maravilla—, le dijo. —Es una hermosa manera de comenzar el día. ¿Siempre has disfrutado el amanecer?

—Cuando estaba por mi cuenta, antes de cruzarme en el camino de Orochimaru, era un galopín.

Aunque solo los había visto de lejos, sabía que el término se aplica a los niños que escarbaban en las orillas lodosas del río buscando artículos que hubiera traído el agua para venderlos. Parecía una existencia triste. Pero en su voz no oyó que buscara simpatía. Hablaba de su pasado como si estuviera realmente en su pasado, como si ya no influenciara su vida, y ella se preguntó cómo habría logrado eso. Sospechaba que Yugakure y su trato siempre tendrían control sobre su vida.

—Salía cuando todavía estaba oscuro—, continuó él, —esperando ganarles a los otros niños la colección de premios del día. El cielo comenzaría a iluminarse, la niebla se disiparía, y el sol comenzaría a hacer notar su presencia. Yo miraría entonces al cielo y pensaría '¿Cómo puede haber tanta belleza allí arriba, cuando todo aquí abajo es tan gris?' Me daba esperanzas de que encontraría algo mejor algún día.

—Lo hiciste.

—No tengo derecho a quejarme cuando lidio con enfermos, y se me recuerda constantemente que tengo mucho por lo que estar agradecido—. Acarició su cuello.—Pero algunas veces, me encuentro deseando algo más.

.

Girándola ligeramente, tomó su boca, su lengua sumergiéndose profundamente, su mano acunando su cabeza, su brazo abrazándola mientras la recostaba. Aun sabiendo que él la sostenía a salvo, que no la dejaría caer, ella se aferró a su camisa, empuñando la tela con sus dedos. A lo lejos, sabía que el día comenzaba para muchos, escuchaba el traqueteo de las ruedas de los carruajes, los gritos de quienes negociaban en las calles, y aun sí, no podía pensar en que alguien los vería en tan precaria posición. Debería importarle que él la besara tan descaradamente aquí donde todo el mundo podría verlos, pero ningún conocido estaría cerca. Las damas y la mayoría de caballeros aún estarían en la cama. Se perdían el amanecer, la paz y la quietud de la mañana que comenzaba.

Se perdían de la pasión que se encendía tan rápida y fieramente entre ella y Naruto.

Se preguntó si él la habría traído aquí porque sabía cómo terminarían las cosas si la besaba en su recámara, en su cama. Nada más que un beso podía suceder en un pequeño bote meciéndose sobre las aguas, nada sucedería al aire libre donde ojos curiosos podrían ver su conducta impropia.

Incluso con la pelliza abrigándola, había tenido frio, pero ahora estaba ardiendo con una fiebre que se desencadenaba solo por él, por su toque, su cercanía. Su beso parecía abarcar más que sus labios. Lo sentía en todo su tembloroso cuerpo.

Encantadora calidez y pasión llameante. La boca de él devoraba con ansias la suya, pero ella no deseaba que se detuviera. Estaba volviendo a la vida, sus terminaciones nerviosas regocijándose con las sensaciones que él despertaba con tanta facilidad.

Descansando su palma contra su mandíbula, se deleitó con su barba. Él no había tenido tiempo para arreglarse antes de traerla aquí, y eso le añadía un elemento más de incorrección a lo que estaban haciendo. Ella, quien se había esforzado tanto para hacer todo lo que fuera decoroso, de repente estaba dejándose llevar por una corriente de locura.

Retirando su boca, él la sumergió en la curva de su cuello, y ella pensó que seguramente dejaría una marca que todos verían. Difícilmente podía hacer que le preocupara.

.

—Sakura—, dijo con voz ronca, su respiración igual de áspera y agitada a la de ella.

Cualquier otra cosa que quisiera agregar se perdió por el suave golpeteo de los remos en el agua que los hizo alejarse. Con un rápido saludo un hombre los sobrepasó. Nadie que ella conociera, así que era improbable que su reputación fuera a quedar por los suelos.

Con cuidado, Naruto la ayudó a enderezarse. En sus ojos, ella vio el deseo ardiente.

Era una sensación embriagadora darse cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba. Más asombroso aún era reconocer lo desesperadamente que lo deseaba, que no temía a lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos, sino que más bien lo esperaba con ansias. Súbitamente, sin aviso, los cabellos de su nuca comenzaron a erizarse, y tuvo la abrumadora sensación de estar siendo observada, de alguien percibiendo la dirección de sus pensamientos. Girando su cabeza, rastreó la orilla.

—¿Qué pasa?—, preguntó él. Un estremecimiento la recorrió.

—Alguien observa.—Él miró hacia los árboles y los arbustos que delineaban el borde del agua.

—El hombre que nos acaba de pasar, tal vez.

—No, esto se siente más siniestro.

—Sakura, no hay nadie cerca—. Se está escondiendo, quería decirle ella. Nos quiere hacer daño, pero sonaría realmente loca. No podía ver a nadie, y ¿quién querría herirla? Hidan era el único que alguna vez había querido hacerlo. Todos los demás la trataban amablemente. Soltó una risa cohibida.

—Lo siento, estoy arruinando nuestra hermosa mañana.

—No necesitas disculparte, y no estás arruinando nada—. Él la estudió con preocupación lo que la hizo sentir tonta por alarmarlo. No tenía ninguna razón para sentirse amenazada y a pesar de eso, así se sentía. Era casi como si la mirada de Hidan estuviera perforando un hoyo en su espalda. Él había tenido una mirada tan intensa que ella había sido capaz de sentirla en los más atestados bailes, sin importar en qué lugar de la habitación estuviera.

—Creo que tal vez los recuerdos de anoche persisten—, dijo él, tomando mechones de su cabello que el viento había soltado de su trenza y poniéndolos detrás de su oreja. ¿Cómo un acto tan sencillo podía sentirse tan íntimo, hacerla sentir bien de tantas maneras? Todos sus miedos se disipaban tan delicadamente como la niebla.

—Sí, tienes razón. Creo que estoy espantada por lo de anoche.

—¿Quisieras remar de regreso?—, preguntó.

—No creo que tenga la fuerza.

Estoy relativamente seguro de que eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Me sentaré detrás de ti y te guiaré hasta que lo logres. Empujándose hacia arriba, con cuidado de no mover demasiado el bote, él se sentó en el banco y la ayudó a acomodarse, para que estuviera sentada entre sus muslos. Cuando ella tomó los remos, él puso sus manos sobre las suyas.

—No puedes equivocarte aquí.

Su fe en ella hizo que se formara un nudo en su pecho. Una vez había estado acostumbrada a no hacer nada bien. Era bastante liberador saber que Naruto no esperaba una oportunidad de regañarla.

—Cuando estés lista—, dijo él, y ella creyó que nunca había estado más preparada para algo.

.

Cuando movió los remos, estuvo muy consciente de su fuerza guiándola. Sintió los músculos de su poderoso pecho tensándose y relajándose contra su espalda, los fibrosos músculos de sus brazos abultándose y ondulando con sus movimientos. Se movían al unísono, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, trabajando juntos para deslizarse sobre el agua. Ella pensó que todo lo que él hacía a su lado era un reflejo de su fuerza, su compañerismo. Se imaginó lo afortunada que sería su esposa.

—¿Por qué nunca te has casado?—, le preguntó.

—Temo que se requerirá una mujer muy especial para que se adapte a la vida que puedo ofrecerle, a que deje su cama a todas horas, que llegue a cenar cuando la comida esté fría, o que tenga que interrumpir la comida cuando ella está a punto de contarme cómo le fue en su día. Mi horario rara vez es regido por el reloj.

—Eso suena como algo que dirías en eventos sociales cuando lidias con madres que intentan endilgarte a sus hijas.

Su risa baja le hizo cosquillas a su alma. —Tienes razón.

—Lo estoy haciendo sola, ¿cierto?—, le preguntó.

—Me preguntaba cuándo te darías cuenta.

—Me haces creer que puedo hacer lo que sea, que realmente no tengo nada que temer.

—Puedes hacer lo que sea—, dijo él quedamente. —Realmente creo eso.

Se estaban acercando a su destino, al pequeño muelle donde los botes eran guardados y rentados. —Yo nos guiaré—, dijo él. —Puede ser algo complicado.

Por mucho que ella no quisiera, aceptaba la sabiduría de sus palabras. Todavía era una novata, pero se sentía invencible. Cuando él tomó los remos, ella cruzó sus manos sobre el regazo.

.

—Necesito enfrentar mis demonios—, dijo ella sucintamente. —Creo que todas estas extrañas ocurrencias que han estado sucediendo están relacionadas con Hidan.

Él se quedó quieto, los remos fuera del agua, gotas cayendo

—¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Porque nunca lo dejé ir realmente. Le permití mantener el control sobre mí. Si no estoy enloqueciendo, entonces algo tiene que estar moviendo los objetos, causando todas las inexplicables cosas que están sucediendo. Creo que su espíritu está atormentándome. Incluso aquí, creo que puedo atribuirle la extraña sensación de ser observada.

—¿Crees que te visita como el fantasma de Kaguya?

Ella no lo culpaba por su escepticismo. A sus oídos sonaba ridículo, pero no podía pensar en otra explicación. Pasándose al otro banco, lo encaró.

—Tengo una tía anciana que jura que se ha comunicado con el espíritu de su esposo fallecido. La médium que le ayudó – creo que su nombre era Sra. Sato– fue capaz de servir como intermediaria para que mi tía pudiera preguntarle a su esposo dónde había escondido las joyas. Antes de morir, él perdió la cabeza, y escondió muchas cosas. Creía que todos querían robarle. En fin, por intermedio de la Sra. Sato, le dijo en qué parte del jardín encontrarían las joyas. Estaban exactamente en ese lugar. Creo que la Sra. Sato podría ayudarme a hablar con Yugakure. Quiero que sepa que yo no continuaré con esta tontería. Él debe avanzar.

—Sakura, temo que será un desperdicio de tu dinero.

—Es mi dinero para desperdiciarlo. Pero después de la experiencia de mi tía, confío en la habilidad de la médium para hablar con los muertos. No sé porque no había pensado en eso antes. Es como dijiste antes, estar aquí libera la mente a todo tipo de posibilidades. Si puedo hacerle ver que ya no soy la mujer que era, que no puede presionarme, que no me asusto tan fácilmente, tal vez me deje en paz. Ese es el punto de todo. Él se alegra por mi cobardía. Sé que reaccioné bastante mal anoche, pero eso fue porque creía que estaba enloqueciendo. Si es Yugakure, entonces necesito hablar con él.

—No creo que logres nada—. Con un último empujón de los remos, deslizó el bote junto al muelle.

—Creo que vale la pena intentarlo. Si no quieres estar allí…

—Estaré allí.

—Ella planea hacer que una médium se conecte con el espíritu de Yugakure—, dijo Naruto al grupo reunido en la biblioteca de Uchiha. Sasuke, Hinata, Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu. Era temprano en la tarde. No le gustaba hablar de los planes de Sakura a sus espaldas, pero se lo debía a esta gente, aunque estaba comenzando a sentir como si les estuviera entregando su alma.

.

No había querido dejar a Sakura pero necesitaba ver algunos pacientes, la primera era la hokage, no podía llegar tarde a esa cita. Tsunade parecía haberse recuperado de su enfermedad. Él deseó que encargarse de la situación de Sakura fuera igual de fácil.

—La convenceré de que no será algo bueno—, dijo Hinata.

—Déjenla hacerlo—, dijo Suigetsu. —¿Qué hay de malo? La médium levantará un poco la mesa con sus rodillas, hará golpeteos con su silla, tarareará un encantamiento, y luego fingirá estar poseída por un espíritu. La duquesa creerá que ha hablado con su fallecido esposo, y no se cuestionará si está muerto o no.

—Tienes razón—, dijo Karin. —Eso solo servirá para fortalecer nuestro ardid.

Naruto no estaba convencido. —¿Y si esta médium no contacta a su esposo?

—Ella lo hará—, dijo Juugo. —Todas son charlatanas. He arrestado a varias. He asistido a las sesiones para reunir información y probar que no están contactando a los muertos como dicen, sino engañando a la gente por dinero. Aunque me opongo a sus métodos, estoy de acuerdo en que en este caso nos convendrán.

Naruto no sentía cómodo con eso.

—Lo que hicimos hace tres años fue necesario. Lo que estamos haciendo ahora, protegiéndonos a nosotros mismos, no me hace sentir bien.

—¿Crees que te sentirás mejor cuando estés danzando en el aire?—, preguntó Suigetsu. —Él es un condenado duque. Tú un plebeyo.

—Él es el médico de la hokage—, indicó Sasuke.

—Sabiendo como ella está esforzándose por mejorar el comportamiento de sus súbditos—, dijo Suigetsu—, ¿crees que va a estar dispuesta a ignorar el hecho?

.

El silencio recibió su anuncio ya que todos conocían los altos estándares morales de Tsunadee. En su corte, era conocida por despedir a los sirvientes por las más ínfimas infracciones.

—Tal vez queramos considerar otra posibilidad—, dijo Juugo, su aguda mirada fija en Uzumaki. —Que la duquesa sea quien está instigando todo.

—¿Por qué demonios haría eso?—, preguntó Naruto.

—Para atraer tu atención. ¿Has visto evidencia de lo que está pasando lo que ella dice? Siempre te cuenta las cosas después del hecho.

Aunque creía que eso era altamente improbable, él no podía descartar completamente la pregunta. Ella había mencionado la desaparición del collar, luego aparecido en su puerta con él. Ella sabía que él regresaría a su residencia la noche anterior. Pudo haber dispuesto los anillos, y luego sentarse en un rincón a esperar su llegada. Pero pensó en sus atormentados ojos, sus estremecimientos, sus temblores.

—No dudo de que me está diciendo la verdad.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de Naruto—, dijo Hinata. —Sakura no tiene un hueso intrigante en todo su cuerpo. La visitaré esta tarde. Seguramente me invitará a la sesión espiritista, y Sasuke y yo podremos estar cerca para reforzar la noción de que Yugakure está muerto.

—Yo también estaré allí esta noche—, le dijo Uzumaki.

—Bueno entonces no veo qué puede salir mal—, dijo Suigetsu.

.

.

—Sakura, había escogido la biblioteca como lugar para la sesión. Él había pasado la mayor parte de su vida allí, controlando los asuntos de sus propiedades. A pesar de su tamaño, el cual permitía cuatro salas pequeñas, esta habitación parecía haber absorbido su fuerte aroma. Los pesados muebles oscuros le recordaban mucho al atrevido y osado hombre que había sido.

—¿Por qué alguien necesitaría un escritorio tan grande?—, ella le preguntó a Naruto, mientras los sirvientes organizaban una de las salitas según las órdenes de la Sra. Sato, quien era bastante renombrada por su habilidad de comunicarse con los muertos.

—Lo hacía sentir importante—, respondió Naruto a su pregunta.

—Y odio las gárgolas—, dijo ella. Las horribles criaturas de piedra estaban a los lados de la chimenea. —Las tomó de una iglesia derrumbada, o eso dijo. Aun así, parece un sacrilegio. Para ser honesta, no hay nada en este lugar que me agrade, excepto los libros. Supongo que puedo reorganizarla—. Donde no había repisas, había pinturas de batallas y gente tendida sangrando. Siempre le daban escalofríos, lo cual era otra razón por la cual ella creía que esta habitación cuadraba con él. Parecía celebrar la muerte y el sufrimiento.

—¿Estás segura sobre esto, Sakura?— le preguntó Hinata. En la tarde, se había detenido por un té, y Sakura había aprovechado la oportunidad para invitarla a ella y a Sasuke a la sesión de esa noche.

—Sí, estoy segura. Él me hacía sentir bastante miserable cuando estaba vivo. No permitiré que lo haga estando muerto. —Apretó el brazo de Naruto. —Ya que tú no estabas asustado de los muertos cuando eras niño, no veo razón para que yo lo esté siendo una mujer adulta.

—Solo que no estoy seguro que vayas a hablar con él tan claramente como imaginas—, dijo Naruto. —Llamar a los muertos no ha sido probado científicamente.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un paciente sobre el que hayas estado seguro que va a morir, basándote en tu conocimiento del cuerpo humano y la medicina, pero luego se haya recuperado de sus enfermedades y heridas?

—Sí. Tú.

.

Ella se sorprendió por su respuesta aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Esa pavorosa noche, había estado segura de que iba a morir, pero no había sido capaz de sucumbir y abandonar a Hidai.

—Hay algunas cosas que simplemente no pueden explicarse—, dijo ella suavemente.— La Sra. Ponsby dice que es más probable que funcione si todos creen en su labor—. Miró alrededor. —Si alguno de ustedes no puede creer, entonces no se sienta obligado a quedarse. Sé que probablemente esto sonara completamente loco, pero tengo que intentarlo. Yugakure era una fuerza poderosa. Creo que su espíritu lucharía contra ir al más allá.

—Estoy segura que tienes razón—, dijo Hinata.

—¿Su Gracia? -Sakura giró para mirar a la Sra. Sato. Su cabello era negro excepto por unos mechones blancos que empezaban en su pico de viuda y estaban atados en un moño. Usaba un modesto vestido negro con botones hasta la garganta con apretadas mangas que se abotonaban en sus muñecas. No podría esconder nada allí. No había traído los instrumentos de su oficio – ninguna caja para desaparecer mientras se comunicaba con los muertos, ningún asistente, ninguna bola de cristal o tabla Ouija. Le gustó que no se decantara por los adornos.

—¿Sí, Sra. Sato?

—Estamos casi listos. Solo necesitamos algo personal de su esposo.

Oh. Sus anillos serían perfectos, pero un sirviente debe haberlos guardado. Veré si puedo encontrarlos.

—Yo los tengo—, dijo Naruto, sacándolos de su bolsillo. —Me di cuenta que estaban molestándote así que decidí guardarlos—. Se los entregó a la médium.

—Servirá muy bien. Por favor acompáñenme a la mesa.

.

Hicieron como se les solicitó. Sakura se sentó a su izquierda, con Naruto a su lado, mientras Hinata se sentó a la derecha de la médium. La Sra. Ssato puso los anillos sobre la mesa con el blasón ducal mirando hacia ella. La Sra. Sato le hizo señas a un sirviente quien caminó por el salón, atenuando las lámparas y extinguiendo las llamas hasta que la única luz provino de una solitaria vela sobre la mesa. Luego todos los sirvientes salieron silenciosamente.

—Debemos tomarnos de las manos para formar un círculo de serenidad en el cual el espíritu se sentirá libre de entrar—, dijo. —Sin importar qué suceda, no deben romper la conexión.

Unieron las manos y Sakura sintió su pulso latiendo acelerado.

—Yugakure—, cantó la Sra. Sato en una voz que se levantó y se sintió como el viento que sopla entre las hojas. —Yugakure, sabemos que es un espíritu infeliz, reacio a pasar al más allá, que está tratando de hacer evidente su presencia. Estamos aquí por usted. A través de mí, puede hablar con los que están en esta habitación—. Apretando la mano de Sakura, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. —Soy su intermediaria. Venga a mí.

Sakura esperó. Sabía lo que se suponía que pasara a continuación. De acuerdo a su tía, habría un golpe, una corriente fría en su nuca, y se le erizarían los cabellos.

—Yugakure—, cantó nuevamente la Sra. Sato. —No sea tímido. Estamos esperándolo. No debe sentirse agitado por sus circunstancias actuales. Le ayudaremos a encontrar la paz.

Esperaron. La Sra. Sato cantó más. Esperaron. Más cantos, algunos gemidos, un suspiro. La Sra. Ponsby finalmente abrió los ojos y miró a Sakura. —Lo siento, Su Gracia, pero no siento que su espíritu esté cerca.

Sakura no hubiera estado más decepcionada si la Sra. Sato le hubiera dicho que pronto se encontraría residiendo en el mundo de los espíritus con su esposo.

—¿No puede intentar otra vez? Es muy característico de él ser obstinado. La Sra. Sato parecía sombría.

—Hay un vacío donde se supone que debería estar. No puedo explicarlo, pero no puedo contactarlo. Él no está ahí.

—¿Pero cómo puede ser?—, preguntó Sakura.

La Sra. Saato puso las manos sobre la mesa y miró a Sakura con amables ojos.

—La única explicación es que él no esté muerto.

.

Naruto observó mientras toda la sangre desaparecía del rostro de Sakura. Aunque solo una vela daba luz, en las sombras ella se veía crudamente pálida. Él no sabía a qué juego estaba jugando la médium. Parecía tan seria, tan honesta. No tenía sentido.

—Eso es totalmente ridículo—, ladró.

—Bastante—, dijo Sasuke severamente. —Él murió en un incendio en mi propiedad ancestral. No hay duda.

—Pero yo debo dudar—, pronunció serenamente la Sra. Sato—, ya que no siento el espíritu en el más allá.

Se le ocurrió a Naruto que tal vez Yugakure le había pagado a la mujer, pagado para que hiciera esta pequeña actuación y así intranquilizar aún más a Sakura. Era un fraude. Todos los conjuradores de espíritus eran fraudes. Tenía que asegurarse que Sakura no comenzaba a dudar de la muerte de su esposo. Tenía que desacreditar de alguna manera a la mujer.

—¿Está diciendo que siempre logra contactarse con los espíritus?—, preguntó Hinata, infundiendo en su voz una saludable dosis de escepticismo.

—De hecho lo hago. Este fracaso es el primero para mí y estoy tan desconcertada como la duquesa. No puedo pensar en otra explicación.

—Tal vez los espíritus están disminuidos esta noche—, sugirió Uzumaki.

—Eso es improbable. Sin embargo, estoy más que dispuesta a intentar contactar con alguien más para probar que no soy un fraude ya que puedo sentir por su comportamiento que usted cree que no soy buena. Le aseguro que busco más la paz para los vivos que para los muertos. Como médico, Dr. Uzumaki, estoy segura que ha visto mucho sobre la muerte. ¿Hay alguien que haya perdido con quién le gustaría hablar?

.

Por un latido, por un solitario latido, creyó que ella podía ser lo que decía. Pensó en su padre, en cómo quería saber lo que había sucedido con él, por qué había abandonado a Naruto hace tantas noches. Por lo que sabía, el hombre todavía estaba vivo. No, necesitaba alguien que estuviera muy muerto.

—Mi madre.

—¿Tiene algún objeto que le perteneciera?

Tomó una cadena de peltre, y lentamente la sacó por su cabeza. Puso la cadena y la cruz con vides entretejidas sobre la mano extendida de la Sra. Sato.

—Su madre era una mujer religiosa—, reflexionó ella.

—Mucho. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de sacarme el diablo a golpes.

—Aquellos con convicciones religiosas son los más fáciles de alcanzar. ¿Su nombre?— Durante años no había pasado por su cabeza.

—Kushina Uzumaki.

.

No estaba seguro de lo que se reflejaba en su rostro, pero sintió el apretón de la mano de Ssakura. Por un momento había olvidado que los demás estaban allí. Eran los malditos ojos de la Sra. Sato. Uno café, otro azul. Atraían a una persona y la mantenían cautivada.

—Está bien entonces—, dijo ella con melódica voz. —Deberemos unir nuevamente las manos e intentar contactar a Kushina.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?—, preguntó Sasuke. Naruto sostuvo la mirada de la Sra. Sato.

—Sí, pero no me convenceré de que realmente haya hecho contacto a no ser que mi madre le diga algo que solo yo sé. De otra forma, serán trucos baratos de salón y le regresará a la duquesa cada penique que pagó por esta noche de entretenimiento.

—Tenemos un trato—, respondió ella, y él sintió como si lidiara con la mismísima amante del diablo.

Después de tomarse de las manos, la médium dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos, y empezó a cantar.

—Kushina Uzumaki, acuda a nosotros. Su hijo desea hablar. Quiere reconectarse con usted. La quiere aquí.

.

Su voz se diluyó en un tarareo musical. Él casi podía sentir una energía en el aire, los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron. La Sra. Sato guardó silencio, luego cayó sobre la mesa como una muñeca de trapo. Él hizo el intento de tocarla, pero Sakura aferró su mano.

—No debemos romper el círculo—, le susurró.

Tomando una profunda respiración, la Sra. Sato enderezó su espalda hasta que estuvo derecha. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas. Algo estaba mal. Él se liberó del apretón de Sakura, empujó su silla hacia atrás…

—Su madre no cree que usted quiera hablar con ella—, dijo calmadamente la Sra. Sato,—pero quiere que sepa que lo perdona por haberla asesinado.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 07

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 07

.

.

.

Dentro de la biblioteca, Naruto se sirvió whisky, y se lo tomó de un solo trago. La actuación de la médium no tenía sentido para él. ¿Podría ser que realmente fuera capaz de hablar con los muertos? ¿Si fuera una charlatana, por qué no había fingido contactar a Yugakure? Su reputación, el pago que podría exigir, dependían de su éxito en alcanzar a los espíritus.

¿Y cómo demonios había sabido que él había sido responsable de la muerte de su madre?

Bebiendo otro whisky, sintió otra grieta de ira rasgando su interior. Después de que la Sra. Sato revelara el supuesto mensaje de su madre, él se había levantado de la silla con saña, tumbándola en el proceso. No estaba seguro de que había planeado hacer o decir. Solo sabía que había necesitado arrojar algo, alejarse de la habitación, para escapar de los demonios de su pasado.

Pero Sakura se había estremecido y asustado, maldita fuera.

—No te hubiera golpeado—, dijo él ahora, odiando la forma en que su voz bullía por las emociones. Se sentía como si tuviera cuatro años, y estuviera siendo golpeado otra vez por su madre.

—Lo sé—, dijo Sakura suavemente. —Mi reacción fue por costumbre. Sé que eso te trastornó. Lo siento.

—Sin importar lo furioso que esté, jamás arremetería con mis puños contra ti—. Él se había defendido una vez y su madre había muerto como resultado. Él evitaba la confrontación a toda costa.

—Sí, eso también lo sé—, dijo ella con calma.

.

Siguiendo a su reacción, la médium se había excusado, diciendo que iba tarde para otra reunión. Brillaba con satisfacción mientras salía de la habitación sin añadir una sola palabra más. Hinata y Sasuke también se habían ido poco después. Y Naruto había ido directamente hacia los licores. Tomó otro largo trago. No había sido capaz de protegerse a sí mismo cuando era un niño, pero estaba malditamente seguro de que quería proteger a Sakura.

—Tal vez podamos ir a otra habitación—, sugirió ella.

—El whisky está aquí y necesito whisky. ¿Te gustaría un brandy?

Ella miró alrededor. —No me gusta esta habitación. Se siente como si él estuviera aquí, como si estuviera observándonos.

—No lo está. Los espíritus no regresan a atormentarnos—. O al menos eso es lo que había creído hasta antes de esta noche. Tomando su vaso, caminó hasta la chimenea, presionando su frente contra la repisa, observando el fuego. Todos estos años, había logrado mantener controlados sus recuerdos. Había trabajado obsesivamente salvando vidas para no tener que enfocarse en la única que había arrancado.

—Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Sakura estudiaba la mesa donde seguía ardiendo la vela, las sombras danzando sobre los anillos y la cadena de peltre. Aunque ahora estaban encendidas las lámparas, la vela parecía dar más luz. Ella hizo sus hombros hacia atrás, reuniendo el coraje que él no dudaba que ella tenía. Se acercó a la mesa, tomó los anillos, y caminó hacia el escritorio. Abrió una caja de cigarros y los dejó caer en el interior.

—¿Fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente?—, le preguntó él.

—Algo así.

.

Ella caminó otra vez hacia la mesa y tomó el collar. Mientras se acercaba a él, estuvo agradecido por no ver dudas en sus pasos, ni cautela en sus ojos. Deteniéndose, le dio una suave sonrisa mientras le ponía la cadena alrededor del cuello. Inclinando la cabeza, él disfrutó la sensación de sus dedos deslizándose sobre su cabello mientras hacía descender la cadena para que descansara sobre su cuello. Ella palmeó la cadena.

—Creo que es muy dulce que uses la cruz de tu madre.

—La dulzura no tiene nada que ver. Es para no olvidar cuán rápido y fácilmente llega la muerte.

Su padre se la había entregado. 'Para que recuerdes', le había dicho, y estuvo muy seguro de qué era lo que su padre quería que recordara. Porque era por él que su madre había muerto.

Usando solo la punta de su dedo, ella tocó otra vez el peltre, y él se imaginó las puntas de sus dedos acariciándole el pecho, demorándose aquí y allá.

—Tan pronto como la Sra. Sato insinuó que habías asesinado a tu madre, supe la estupidez de creer que alguien pueda contactar a los muertos—. Levantó su mirada hacia él. —Sé que no tienes nada que ver con la muerte de tu madre.

Solo que él tenía que ver todo con ello, pero no podía decirle eso. No quería ver en su ojos el mismo miedo que había visto en los de su padre.

—¿Cómo supo ella que esas palabras golpearían algo en tu interior?—, ella preguntó.

.

Ella era tan tremendamente confiada, al estar tan cerca de él, tocándolo, mirándolo a los ojos. Él quería todo eso: su confianza, sus caricias, sus profundos ojos esmeralda repletos de adoración. Por él, un pecador que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida tratando de enmendar sus pecados. Perverso, su madre le había dicho, niño perverso, y él nunca había podido entender qué había hecho que fuera tan repulsivo. Tenía que ser algo en su interior, algo que solo ella podía ver.

—Porque la Sra. Sato es muy hábil para leer a la gente. He perdido la cuenta del número de veces que he oído que un padre dice de su hijo, 'él será mi muerte'. Le conté que mi madre me golpeaba. Fue mi error. Le di algo con lo que trabajar. Ella sabría que aun cuando yo no tuviera nada que ver con la muerte de mi madre, albergaría algo de culpa porque deseé que muriera miles de veces.

—¿Cómo sabes que ella manipula las cosas de esa manera?

—Porque crecí bajo el cuidado de un maestro ladrón que era muy bueno en esquilar a la gente. Él golpearía a la puerta de alguien, y en pocos minutos sabría qué tipo de cuento decir para separar al hombre de sus monedas. Leer a la gente es una habilidad que se puede desarrollar.

—¿Eres capaz de leer a la gente?

—Es útil cuando tengo que entregar malas noticias, si puedo estimar cuál es la mejor forma de decirlas.

—Puedes leerme a mí?—, le preguntó ella.

Él trató de no hacerlo, no quería saber qué estaba pensando exactamente, cómo se sentía.

—Sé que tienes miedo.

—No de ti. Nunca he tenido miedo de ti. Sé que eres un buen hombre.

Solo que no lo era. Su pasado era un laberinto de fechorías. Su redención dependía de ella, si solo pudiera protegerla de su esposo, protegerla de sí mismo.

Pero ella estaba dificultándolo todo mientras se le acercaba, hasta que su cuerpo se niveló con el suyo. Más bien podría haber puesto una marca ardiente sobre su piel. Él estaba muy consciente de cada una de sus finas curvas.

Él estaba familiarizado con el cuerpo humano, había examinado cientos de ellos, la había examinado a ella, pero nunca había querido explorar a alguien con la paciencia y profundidad con las que quería recorrer el de ella. Quería conocer hasta sus mínimos detalles, deslizar su lengua sobre las más pequeñas hendeduras. Quería perderse en ella hasta olvidar su pasado, hasta que el de ella no pudiera crear un abismo entre los dos. Quería lo que no podía tener, lo que no debería tomar.

Pero por el momento necesitaba la tregua que ella le ofrecía, el bálsamo de su inocencia, el consuelo de su confianza.

.

Acunando su rostro, plantó su boca sobre la suya. El triunfo lo recorrió cuando ella se hundió en él, una invitación que ya no podría ignorar. Él tendría remordimientos en la mañana. No dudaba que ella también los tendría, pero esta noche ambos estaban heridos y en carne viva, tambaleándose por la decepción y la desesperación. Por el inesperado giro de los eventos.

La levantó en brazos.

—No aquí—, dijo él, —No aquí donde permanecen los fantasmas de nuestros pasados.

Caminando con resolución, Naruto llevó a Sakura por la casa. Ella debería haber objetado. Cualquier mujer decente lo hubiera hecho, pero ella deseaba demasiado lo que él estaba ofreciéndole, y quería darle consuelo a cambio. Había pensado que esta noche lidiaría con su pasado, y parecía que era él quien había tenido que enfrentar el suyo.

Estaba complacida por poder haberlo visto en medio de la ira – enfurecido, más bien. Sabía con toda seguridad que él nunca la golpearía, nunca la heriría. Podía confiar en él con su cuerpo – y al hacerlo, con su corazón y alma. Él la protegería, los mantendría a salvo.

Era tarde, y todos los sirvientes estaban acostados. Estuvo agradecida por eso, aunque no estaba segura de que le hubiera importado. Mientras lo besaba bajo el mentón, se dio cuenta de lo desesperadamente que deseaba estar con él.

Él abrió la puerta de la recámara, entró, y luego la cerró con un empujón del pie. Acostándola en la cama, se estiró a su lado, apoyado en un codo. Mientras uno de sus dedos viajaba sobre su garganta y se detenía en el primer botón, ella se quedó sin aliento.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron, y su respiración fue cada vez más superficial.

—Será como verte por primera vez.

Él había visto sus heridas, pero no las cicatrices que habían dejado. ¿Podría compartirlas con él? ¿Podría compartirlas con alguien? La avergonzaban pero…

—Las cicatrices no me parecen desagradables—, dijo él como si estuviera leyéndole los pensamientos. Inclinándose la besó en la ceja.

—La razón tras ellas tal vez lo sea, pero son una insignia de supervivencia—. La besó sobre la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla. —Pero tienes cicatrices en tu alma, y no sé cómo curarlas—. Con su lengua rozó bajo su barbilla.

—¿Tenía una cicatriz allí? Parecía que él la conocía mejor que ella a sí misma, pero podría ser porque ella había evitado examinar cualquier recordatorio de esa noche.

—¿Tienes cicatrices?—, le preguntó ella.

—Unas cuantas, de mi niñez, así que ya se han desvanecido. Probablemente ni siquiera las notarías, pero yo puedo verlas, sentirlas, saber que están ahí. Nos observamos más estrictamente de lo que los demás hacen. Creemos que la gente nota las imperfecciones porque nos miran fijamente, cuando de hecho no representan nada para ellos.

Con poco más que un fugaz golpe de muñeca, él soltó el primer botón.

.

Detenlo, una vocecita gritó, pero una más fuerte le dijo que no fuera tonta y que aceptara sus avances. Recordaba cuan dulcemente había curado sus heridas, cuan tiernamente había cambiado sus vendajes y aplicado ungüentos."

Ahora acunaba su rostro, inclinándose sobre ella, para capturar su boca en un profundo beso ardiente que deshizo todas sus inhibiciones. En su interior, agitaba un ansia igual que no podía negar. Ella deseaba su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo, cada parte de él tocándola, volviéndose parte de su ser. Nunca se había sentido así antes, nunca se había atrevido a querer algo tan desesperadamente.

Fue vagamente consciente de los otros botones siendo soltados. Alejándose ligeramente, él le quitó lentamente el corpiño, sus ojos fijos en la piel que estaba revelando. Ella pudo ver la apreciación que bañaba sus rasgos, y se sintió apreciada, bella, aceptada.

En apenas segundos, él la había liberado de su traje. Ella lo observaba admirada mientras él rápidamente descartaba su propia ropa. No vio cicatrices, pero en verdad su cuerpo entero era distractoramente maravilloso. Duros músculos, plano estómago, caderas estrechas.

Reuniéndose con ella, tomó su boca cerniéndose sobre su cuerpo, depositando un beso sanador sobre cada cicatriz, aquellas sobre las costillas, su clavícula, su muslo. Él lamió, besó, murmuró palabras dulces. Luego la besó completa. Cada pulgada, cada rincón y recoveco, cada parte escondida.

Cuando regresó a su boca, ella estaba acalorada por la necesidad, quemándose con el deseo. Enterró sus manos en su cabello, disfrutando sentir las suaves hebras entre sus dedos, envolviéndose en ellos. Giró su cuerpo hacia el de él, rozando la planta del pie contra su pantorrilla. Se movía a su ritmo, ondulando hacia un lado y otro, esforzándose por tocarlo como él la tocaba. Ninguno de los dos era autosuficiente.

.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía que realmente estaba a la par de su compañero al hacer el amor. Nada que hiciera podría decepcionarlo. Nada que hiciera estaría mal. Ella exploró para la alegría de su corazón. La exultación la inundó cuando él gruñó profundamente, y sintió la reverberación contra su pecho. Ella había causado esa reacción, y se sentía victoriosa. Él acunó su seno. Sus ojos se cerraron, largas pestañas oscuras descansando sobre sus mejillas. Bajó su cabeza y rodeó el pezón con su lengua, tentándola.

El primer ligero tirón casi la hace caerse de la cama. No causó dolor, solo dulces sensaciones en su interior. Él dio sus atenciones a su otro pecho, al valle entre los dos, a su estómago y más abajo.

Cada lugar que él tocaba clamaba por liberación, ella clamaba la liberación.

Luego él se levantó sobre ella, y la miró. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras entraba en ella, retirándose ligeramente, empujando con más determinación, una y otra vez hasta que estuvo acomodado muy profundo en su interior.

Él se meció contra su cuerpo. Ella encontró cada empuje, el placer aumentando, hasta que estuvo retorciéndose y gritando por la liberación. Llegó con una corriente gloriosa que la hizo sacudirse, mientras él gemía ásperamente y se empujaba una última vez contra ella.

Exhausta y satisfecha, yació debajo de él, rozando con dedos letárgicos su húmeda espalda, consciente que sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo de sostener su peso alejado de ella, una consideración que la conmovió profundamente. Él la besó en la frente antes de girar hacia un lado. La atrajo a su lado, acariciando su brazo como si odiaría perder el contacto. Mientras su respiración se relajaba, él la besó en la coronilla.

—No me iré esta noche, así que duerme tan profundamente como quieras.—Inhalando el aroma a sándalo y al almizcle de haber el hecho el amor, ella cerró los ojos.

Sakura decidió que realmente disfrutaba hacer el amor en la mañana. Era una forma gloriosa de despertar. Luego, disfrutaron el desayuno en la cama antes de satisfacerse una vez más. No podía recordar si alguna vez había sido tan feliz.

También descubrió que le gustaba ser vestida por un hombre, incluso si su cabello solo tenía una sencilla trenza. Sentada frente a su tocador, observó a Naruto mientras se ponía los zapatos. Nunca había observado a un hombre vestirse antes. Le gustaban estas nuevas experiencias.

.

—Supongo que debes irte ahora—, dijo ella. Él caminó hacia ella y la hizo levantarse.

—Me tomaré el día libre, para no hacer nada más que estar contigo.

—¿Y tus pacientes?

—Nadie está a las puertas de la muerte. Mi casera sabe dónde estoy. Si un hospital me necesita, me enviarán un mensaje a casa y ella me lo hará llegar—. Acunó su mejilla. —Quiero estar contigo.

—Le prometí a Hidaique lo llevaría al Museo.

—Los acompañaré.

Ella no pudo negar el placer que su oferta le generó, aunque una parte secreta tenía que admitir que preferiría quedarse en cama con él. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan apreciada, tan cuidada. Así era cómo se suponía que tenía que ser entre un hombre y una mujer. Si Hidan no hubiera muerto, ella nunca lo habría sabido.

Pero también reconocía que había más que solo el trato de Naruto hacia ella. La hacía sentir más fuerte, la hacía creer que merecía ser bien tratada. Una pequeña parte, muy pequeña parte de ella deseaba haber podido confrontar a Hidan y mostrarle que ya no era la chica cobarde con la que se había casado.

—Compartamos la noticia con Hidai.

Pero antes de que dejara la habitación, Naruto la tomó otra vez en brazos y la besó como si no hubiera pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciendo justo eso. Ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello, sabiendo que nunca se cansaría de esto. Aunque no habían intercambiado promesas, entendía ahora que ella no requería el matrimonio para ser feliz. Era suficiente solo estar con él.

Cuando él se alejó y le abrió la puerta, ella supo que una sonrisa reservada se dibujaba en sus labios y esperó que Hidai no pudiera interpretar su significado.

.

Mientras caminaban por el corredor, Naruto dijo, —No esperaba que fueras admiradora de ese tipo de museos.

—Debo admitir que creo que yo podría haber enloquecido al hacer creaciones de cera de personas muertas, pero encuentro fascinante ver a la gente como eran. Aunque sí evito la cámara de torturas—. Conocía lo suficiente sobre el espeluznante salón para saber que no deseaba ver los instrumentos de tortura o verlos demostrados sobre los figurines de cera, incluso si ellos no sentían dolor.

—Según entiendo—, dijo Naruto, —a las damas no se les permite el ingreso a esa sala debido a su naturaleza delicada.

—¿Alguna vez has estado allí?

—No, he visto bastante sufrimiento en mi vida para querer verlo en cera.

—¿Cómo lo soportas, todo la tristeza que has visto?

—Enfocándome en cosas más felices, como los momentos que pasé contigo.

Él le decía cosas tan adorables. Casi se sentía tentada a renunciar al viaje con Hidai para pasar todo el día en su recámara con Naruto, pero también deseaba que él pasara tiempo con su hijo. Ella sabía que se habían llevado muy bien mientras vivieron en la residencia de Naruto durante su recuperación, pero pensaba que sería una buena idea reconectarlos porque sospechaba que comenzaría a pasar mucho más tiempo junto a Naruto.

Entró a la guardería, aunque parecía extraño seguir refiriéndose así a la habitación ya que Hidai ya tenía siete años. Pronto cambiaría la guardería por el salón de clases, pero todavía sería suyo por un tiempo más.

Hidai estaba sentando ante una pequeña mesa, frotando frenéticamente un lápiz sobre un papel. Varias hojas estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa. Su institutriz estaba en una silla cercana leyendo. Rápidamente se levantó, pero Hidai continuó.

Sakura se arrodilló a su lado. —Buenos días, querido.

—Había muchos animales. Estoy intentando dibujarlos, antes de olvidar cómo se veían.

—Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. Tal vez te gustaría mostrárselos al Dr. Uzumaki. Nos está visitando. ¿Lo recuerdas, cierto?

—Hidai lo miró, su plateado cabello caía sobre su frente, sus ojos violeta –los ojos de su padre – se enfocaron en Naruto.

—Cuidó a mi mami cuando estuvo herida.

Ella deseaba que él no recordara ese particular aspecto de su tiempo con Naruto. Hidai solo había tenido cuatro. Esperaba que él ya hubiera olvidado lo peor.

—Me cargó sobre sus hombros en el parque—, continuó Hidai.

Naruto se agachó a su lado. –Sí, lo hice. Me gustaría llevarlos a ti y a tu madre otra vez al parque, pero entiendo que ya tienen un viaje especial planeado para hoy.

.

—Tengo que terminar estos primero.

—¿Te gustó pasear por los jardines del zoológico?—, preguntó Naruto.

Hidai asintió, su cabello saltando contra su frente. Indicó uno de los papeles. —Ese es el león. Él rugió.

—Es un muy buen dibujo—. Naruto dijo, tomándolo y sosteniéndolo para que Sakura pudiera verlo claramente. La melena era casi más grande que el mismo león. Hacia un lado había un árbol. Cerca había algo que parecía ser un obelisco: alto y oscuro, sin más características. Con una rápida ojeada sobre los otros dibujos, ella vio que eso mismo aparecía en varios de ellos. No sabía porque le parecía extraño, pero lo hacía. En uno de los dibujos parecía tener brazos.

—¿Qué es esto, amor?—, le preguntó.

El diminuto entrecejo de Hidai se frunció mientras estudiaba lo que le indicaba, antes de posar su mirada sobre ella.

—Es el hombre sombra.

Todo en su interior se congeló cuando él regresó a sus esfuerzos como si no hubiera dicho algo monumental.

.

—¿Qué hombre sombra?— Ella odió el ligero temblor en su voz. Estaba muy consciente que aunque Naruto no se había movido, parecía alerta, casi sin respirar. Hidai levantó un delgado hombro.

—Lo he visto por ahí. Algunas veces en el parque. En el jardín.

—¿Nuestro jardín?" preguntó Sakura. Hidai asintió.

Ella miró a la institutriz. —¿Usted lo ha visto?

—No, Su Gracia. El joven duque lo ha mencionado, por supuesto, pero tiene una imaginación tan activa que imaginé que el hombre sombra era un amigo imaginario.

 _Sí, probablemente lo fuera_ , pensó Sakura. _Solo una quimera…_

—Estuvo en mi habitación anoche—, dijo distraídamente Hidai, su atención volcada en el dibujo. —Desperté y estaba entre las sombras. No podía verlo muy bien, pero dijo que me estaba cuidando y que no tuviera miedo. Este es el elefante.

Él le mostró el papel, y ella lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. Anoche, buen Dios, anoche mientras ella gemía de placer, él había estado en su residencia, en el cuarto de su hijo.

—Es una criatura muy interesante con esa trompa tan larga. Y entonces tu hombre sombra, ¿dijo algo más?

Él negó con la cabeza. —Pero estaba usando mis anillos.

—¿Tus anillos?— Él asintió.

—Los que dijiste que podría usar cuando sea un hombre.

.

Ella le había mostrado los anillos ducales a Hidai varias veces porque él disfrutaba mirarlos.

—No le dije que eran míos—, dijo Hidai. —Porque él es muy grande.— Inclinándose, ella lo besó en la frente.

—Él no te lastimará, querido. Mami no se está sintiendo bien, así que no saldremos hoy. Sólo sigue dibujando.

Sus piernas temblaban tanto que escasamente pudieron sostenerla mientras salía de la habitación. Lo que estaba considerando era imposible, y aun así, era lo único que tenía sentido.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?—, le preguntó Naruto.

—Difícilmente—. Con Naruto siguiéndola, descendió con prisa las escaleras y corrió hacia la biblioteca, fue a la caja de cigarros donde había puesto los anillos después de la sesión espiritista, y levantó la tapa. No estaban. Después de cerrarla con fuerza, caminó hacia la puerta.

—Necesito hablar con Hinata. O mi esposo logró manifestarse como un fantasma o nunca estuvo muerto para empezar.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 08

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 08

.

.

.

—Cuéntame precisamente qué sucedió la noche en la que Hidan murió—, exigió Sakura.

Naruto sabía que él podría haberle evitado el viaje hasta la residencia Konohagure, pero no era su mentira para contarla. Estaban en la biblioteca de Uchiha, una habitación lo suficientemente grande para que, con la puerta cerrada, no se filtrara la conversación hacia los corredores y pudiera ser oída por los sirvientes. En ese momento, todos estaban de pie, Sasuke frente al escritorio, sus caderas apoyadas en él, Hinata cerca a su esposo. Sakura se detuvo ante ellos, sus manos convertidas en puños a sus costados. Al menos le habían dejado de temblar. Él quería estar a su lado, sosteniéndola cerca, pero ella parecía determinada a enfrentar esto sola, así que solo esperó, con los brazos cruzados. Esta era su batalla.

—¿Por qué no tomamos asiento?—, preguntó Hinata. —Pediré el té.

—No quiero té—, dijo Sakura. —Quiero saber sobre esa noche. ¿Realmente viste morir a Yugakure en medio del fuego?

Hinata miró a Sasuke antes de regresar su atención a Sakura.

—Sakura, debes entender que tenía mucho miedo por ti.

—¿Qué hiciste?—, le preguntó, su voz mezclada con agitación.

—Siéntate—, la urgió Hinata.

—No creo que lo haga. Tengo la impresión que lo estás por decirme es mejor escucharlo de pie.

Bien por ti, pensó Naruto, admirando su carácter. Su esposo casi lo había destrozado. Esperaba que se aferrara a eso cuando supiera la verdad.

.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta. —La noche en que él golpeó cada pulgada de tu existencia, antes de que abandonáramos tu residencia, le insinuamos a los sirvientes que íbamos a llevarte a la casa de campo de Sasuke. En su lugar, claro, te llevamos con Naruto. Luego Sasuke y yo seguimos solos a las tierras Uchiha.

—Yugakure, llegó un par de noches después exigiendo que te entregáramos. Cuando supo que no estabas allí, se puso furioso, y atacó a Sasuke. En medio de la lucha una lámpara encendida se destrozó contra el suelo, el queroseno y las llamas encendiendo la alfombra y las cortinas. Sasuke lo superó y noqueó a Yugakure. Para el momento en que lo hizo, el fuego estaba descontrolado. Aunque no me enorgullezco de eso, estuve agradecida porque él no tenía medios para escapar del fuego.

—Así que él murió, lo dejaron morir.

Hinata dudó. —Sakura…

—Por amor de Dios dile la verdad—, espetó Naruto. —Porque si no lo haces yo lo haré.

Frunciendo el ceño profundamente, Sakura lo miró, y no alejar la suya fue lo más difícil que él hubiera hecho.

—Sasuke lo sacó—, Hinata dijo con rapidez, atrayendo otra la vez la atención de Sakura.

—¿Así que no murió?—. Con tristeza, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

Sakura retrocedió un par de pasos. —Pero vi el cuerpo.

—Viste un cuerpo, vestido con la ropa de Yugakure, usando sus anillos. Organizamos que él fuera transportado a otro país como un criminal, bajo otro nombre. Solo podemos deducir que logró escapar o convenció a alguien para que lo liberara.

—¿Solo pueden deducir? Ustedes creen que está aquí, destrozando mi cordura, y ¿no creyeron que yo debía saberlo?

Hinata asintió con renuencia. —Creímos que podíamos manejarlo sin que lo supieras. Pensabas que eras viuda…

Sakura se tambaleó como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Horrorizada, miró a Naruto y él supo que ella estaba pensando en la noche anterior, en sus votos de matrimonio, en cómo los había roto sin saberlo.

—No soy viuda. Mi hijo no es el duque.

—Nadie necesita saberlo—, dijo Hinata. —Lo encontraremos. Arreglaremos las cosas.

—Creo que ustedes ya han hecho la suficiente—. Ella lentamente giró para mirar de frente a Naruto. —Robaste tumbas en tu juventud, así que asumo que suministraste el cuerpo. ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?

—En una fosa común.

—¿Un pobre está enterrado en la cripta familiar de mi esposo?— Aunque no le enorgullecía, él asintió.

—Todo el tiempo supiste que él estaba vivo. Anoche…—. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. —Sabías que no era viuda. Sabías que no era… libre.

Él no tenía respuestas para su acusación. Lo había sabido, maldito fuera, y había puesto sus propios deseos de poseerla sobre todo lo demás.

Ella avanzó hacia él.

—Pensé que estaba enloqueciendo. Las cosas desaparecían y reaparecían. Sonidos en la noche. Su aroma flotando en la casa, ahora sé que sucedía por su presencia. Él estuvo en la habitación de mi hijo. Estuvo en mi habitación. Sabías todo esto y me dejaste dudar de mi cordura.

—No puedes culparlo—, dijo Hinata—. Cuando decidimos hacer esto, hicimos un voto de silencio.

La mirada de Sakura nunca dejó la de él. —Un voto más importante que yo—. Luego ella se rió, con un sonido sin alegría. —Tus recientes atenciones, ¿Todas fueron parte de una estrategia elaborada para ocultar lo que habían hecho, para asegurarte que no descubriera la verdad?

Era más fácil mentirle que decirle la verdad porque en este punto, en todo caso, ella no le creería. —Quería estar seguro de estar allí para protegerte si él se presentaba.

—Me dejaste sufrir. No confiaste en que no los traicionaría.

—Sakura, lloraste cuando te conté que había muerto—, le dijo Hinata.

—Por supuesto que lloré. Con profundo alivio porque nadie volvería a lastimarme otra vez—. Giró otra vez hacia Naruto. —Aunque en eso me equivoqué. ¿Cómo iba a saber que el dolor de los huesos rotos palidece en comparación con el dolor de un corazón roto?

—Sakura, mi intención nunca fue herirte.

Ella soltó una risa caustica. —¿Sabías que Hidan decía esas mismas palabras después de golpearme?

Ella no hubiera podido decir nada que hubiera podido herirlo más profundamente.

.

Mirando rápidamente a los otros, ella dijo, —Por favor, les ruego a todos, no me ayuden más. Me encargaré del asunto yo sola.

Con su mentón levantado, salió de la habitación, salió de su vida. Él la dejó ir porque sabía que él mismo había asesinado el amor que ella hubiera podido tenerle. Fue vagamente consciente del toque de Hinata en su brazo.

—Lo que ella dijo, no fue justo.

—Fue completamente justo.

¡Hidan estaba vivo!

—Sakura dejó que el pensamiento la inundara mientras se sentaba en la odiosa biblioteca. Él estaba vivo. Ella no era libre. No era libre para amar a Naruto. ¡Ni siquiera era libre para besarlo!

.

¿Por qué Hidan no había entrado en la casa y anunciado su regreso?

Porque él quería jugar con ella, el bastardo. Sin duda la culpaba por lo que había sufrido. Por mucho que deseara que Hinata no hubiera tomado medidas tan drásticas para mantenerla a salvo, también admitía que se sentía conmovida por la devoción de su amiga. Obviamente furiosa, decepcionada porque hubieran creído que no podían confiar en ella, pero también conmovida.

Hace tres años, había sido demasiado cobarde para defenderse, no había tenido confianza en sus habilidades. En ocasiones había pensado que tal vez merecía los brutales tratos. Pero ahora entendía que Hidan no tenía derecho de golpearla con sus puños, ni tenía derecho a tratarla mal. Que él pensara que podía regresar y comenzar a atormentarla otra vez sería algo que no toleraría.

Consideró empacar sus cosas y llevar a Hidai a algún lugar donde ambos estarían a salvo, pero no le gustaba la forma en que sentía que estaría evitando la confrontación que, sin duda, sucedería muy pronto. Así que hizo que la institutriz lo llevara con una prima por unos días. Les dio la noche libre a los sirvientes. Con las puertas de la biblioteca abiertas hacia la terraza, observó caer la tarde, mientras sentía que era observada.

Tarde o temprano él la confrontaría, estaba segura. Él podría recuperar su lugar en la Sociedad. Pero no podría recuperar su lugar en su vida. Aunque crearía un enorme escándalo, ella se divorciaría. O más precisamente, lo obligaría a que se divorciara de ella por adulterio. Admitiría haber dormido con Naruto Uzumaki. Su mayordomo testificaría que él tenía una llave y que podía ir y venir a su antojo. Sospechaba que Naruto confesaría también. Después de todo, él se lo debía.

.

—Pero fuera como fuera, ella no iba a quedarse dentro de su matrimonio.

Durante la ausencia de Hidan, había cambiado. Se había encargado de manejar la casa aquí en Konoha y las propiedades del campo. Había organizado los medios para recaudar dinero para un hospital. Había hablado con arquitectos, constructores y un médico para descubrir todo lo que necesitaba. Ellos habían hablado con ella, ofreciéndole consejos, aceptando sus sugerencias a cambio. Ya no se sentía pequeña o insignificante. Estaba segura de poder manejar sus propios asuntos. Lo había estado haciendo bastante bien durante estos tres años.

Gracias a Naruto Uzumaki, quién le había mostrado cómo deberían ser las cosas entre un hombre y una mujer. Incluso antes de su reciente interés, cuando ella se había estado recuperando, y había sugerido la idea de un hospital, él la había aceptado y nunca había cuestionado su habilidad de sacarlo adelante. La había tratado con respeto y la había valorado.

Ella no podía retroceder a cuando se encogía cada vez que su esposo hablaba, a acobardarse cuando estaba cerca, a siempre esperar un golpe.

Aunque se le ocurría que las cosas podrían salir mejor si tenía a sus amigos apoyándola, necesitaba encargarse de este asunto sola. Ellos ya habían puesto sus vidas y reputaciones en riesgo. Su ira ante ellos estaba disipándose, dejándola abrumada por la comprensión de lo mucho que habían arriesgado por ella.

Cuando la batalla era de ella para lucharla.

.

Naruto sabía que no debería estar detrás de los setos que delineaban los jardines traseros de Sakura, que ella lo despreciaba y que no lo quería cerca, pero no podía obligarse a permanecer alejado, no cuando existía la posibilidad de que ella fuera herida, de que su esposo estuviera acechando entre las sombras.

¿Qué los había hecho pensar a cualquiera de ellos que su plan era una solución permanente para el problema de Sakura?, y, ¿Por qué todos habían accedido sin preguntarle a ella? ¿Por qué él se había involucrado?"

Porque al examinar su ensangrentando, maltratado y golpeado cuerpo, él había creído, realmente creído, que nadie debería maltratarla así. Ella se había visto tan pequeña, delicada y frágil que nunca se le ocurrió que podría ser capaz de cuidarse a sí misma. La culpa era de él por no haber visto hace tres años que lo único que ella necesitaba era desarrollar su confianza para defenderse. Ella había estado tan decidida esa mañana para alejarlos, para tomar el control por sí sola.

Pero hacerlo por sí sola, encargarse del asunto, significaba enfrentarse a su esposo, y él no podía permitir que lo enfrentara sola. Sin importar lo fuerte que creyera ser, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

Él había visto a los sirvientes irse temprano, asumió que su hijo había sido llevado a otro lugar. Ninguna luz escapaba de las ventanas excepto de la biblioteca. Ella se estaba preparando para encontrarse con la bestia en su propia guarida. Él se preguntó si Yugakure respondería a la invitación. Seguramente ya sabría que conocía su regreso.

Naruto escuchó un susurro apagado a su izquierda. Levantando el garrote que le había prestado Juugo, cuidadosamente avanzó y miró…

El dolor se disparó en la parte trasera de su cráneo.

Luego nada.

.

.

—Hola, duquesa.

Sakura no recordaba haberse quedado dormida en silla frente al fuego, pero la suave voz ominosa le generó un temor que la estremeció. Luchando por controlar el miedo, abrió los ojos.

Un gran hombre fornido estaba parado frente a ella.

Hidan.

Solo que no lo era. Este hombre tenía una horrible cicatriz desde la mejilla hasta el mentón. Estaba sin afeitar, su cabello era un desorden indomable. Su ropa no le quedaba sino que parecía algo que le hubiera robado a un mendigo. Usaba un ordinario abrigo negro. Sus brazos más robustos, sus manos más ásperas.

—Yugakura—, le contestó, agradecida porque su voz sonaba estable. —Muy bueno verte.

—Creo que estás esperándome, pero en todo caso logré sorprender a tu amante—. ¿Mi amante? No sé de qué estás hablando.

Él giró ligeramente y ella pudo ver a Naruto tendido sobre la alfombra, sus manos atadas en la espalda, los ojos cerrados, sangre formando un charco detrás de su cabeza. —Mi Dios, ¿Qué hiciste?

Empezó a levantarse, para ver que tan mal herido estaba, pero Hidan la empujó otra vez a la silla con una mano, y avanzó para elevarse sobre ella como Lucifer ascendiendo del infierno.

—¿Te enredabas con él antes de que me fuera?

—Nunca fui infiel.

—¿Cómo llamas a lo de anoche? Estuve fuera de tu recámara escuchando tus gritos. Casi irrumpo para asesinarlo allí en ese instante, para asesinarlos a los dos. Yo hubiera estado en todo el derecho.

—Creí que estabas muerto. No sabía qué te había sucedido, no hasta hoy.

—¿Esperas que crea eso?

—Realmente no me importa si lo haces o no. ¿Por qué has estado acechando de manera tan poco masculina?

.

La quijada de él se tensó y ella pudo ver el sonrojo de vergüenza en su piel. Si había alguna otra cosa que lo irritara más que ver cuestionada su masculinidad, ella no la conocía… Bueno, tal vez ser enviado al otro lado del mundo a bordo de un barco prisión era considerablemente más irritante.

—¿Por qué no anunciaste tu regreso, por qué jugar estos estúpidos juegos?

—Para que nadie me cuestionara por enviar a mi devota esposa a un asilo de locos. Mi esposa quien pierde cosas y luego las encuentra, quien cree en espíritus—. Se apoyó en los brazos de la silla y se inclinó hasta que se cernió a una pulgada de su nariz.

—Disfruté ver tu pánico, aunque debo confesar que no te quebraste tan rápidamente como pensé que lo harías.

—¿Observaste la sesión espiritista de anoche, cierto? Y después. Así es como supiste dónde encontrar los anillos.

Él sonrió.

—Casi contesté las preguntas de la dama, pero era mejor no dejarles saber a los demás que yo estaba por aquí… no todavía en todo caso.

—¿Por qué hacer esto?

—Para castigar a Hinata y a ti. Tal vez ella enloquecerá por la culpa, pensando en ti teniendo que vivir el resto de tu vida acompañada de gente verdaderamente loca.

—Si quieres deshacerte de mí, solo divórciate.

—¿Y dónde está la diversión?

—¿Entonces por qué no matarme como hiciste con tus otras esposas?

Una esquina de su boca se retorció siniestramente.

—No puedes probar que las maté.

—Pero lo hiciste, ¿Cierto? Nadie va a creerle a una loca, así que, ¿por qué no decírmelo? Tal vez saber que estuve casada con un asesino será suficiente para perder la cabeza.

Él hizo un sonido que pareció mitad gruñido, mitad risa.

—Creería que adquiriste algunas agallas mientras no estuve. Eso sería una pena porque eso significaría tu desaparición permanente.

.

A ella le molestó que él pensara que podría vencerla tan fácilmente. Pero tal vez si hubiera sido más fuerte antes, él la hubiera asesinado.

—Entonces las mataste.

—Claro que lo hice. Eran estériles. Yo necesitaba un heredero. El divorcio es costoso, consume tiempo y es escandaloso. Ahora tengo un heredero, no necesito esposa, especialmente una en quien no puedo confiar. Después de lo que he soportado, mereces sufrir. ¿Sabes cómo son los barcos prisión? Me infestaron las pulgas y los piojos. Pulgas y piojos por el amor de Dios. Y una rata me mordió antes de le rompiera su pequeño cuello.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente y centelleaban. Ella se preguntó si tal vez la terrible experiencia lo había enloquecido. Tal vez él era quien pertenecía al asilo.

—Me obligaron a trabajar hasta que mis manos sangraron y mi espalda dolió. Se rieron cuando les dije que era un duque. Me azotaron. Pasaron casi dos años antes de que pudiera escapar. Y mientras tanto planeé mi venganza. Luego anoche te oí con él, y me di cuenta que él también tendría que ser castigado.

—Tal vez querrías replantear eso. Él le sirve a la hokage.

—Se verá como si se hubiera encontrado con maleantes que lo golpearon y lo dejaron malherido en las caballerizas—. Ella reprimió el miedo. No le permitiría herir a Naruto.

—No.

—No puedes detenerme. Siempre has sido un pajarillo asustado con las alas cortadas. Cuando termine con él, planeo pasar la noche relacionándome con mi esposa antes de enviarla al asilo.

Sintió nauseas al pensar en él tocándola, borrando las caricias del hombre que amaba. Ella amaba a Naruto, a pesar de lo que le había ocultado, ella lo amaba. ¿No era él quién le había insistido a Hinata para que le dijera la verdad? Había sabido que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para manejarlo. Sabía todo sobre ella, en el interior y el exterior, y la aceptaba por quién era.

—Vete al infierno—, dijo ella y lo empujó en el pecho. La gran mole que era su esposo casi no se movió. Solo se rió, se rió como lo hacía cuando la golpeaba antes, cuando ella gritaba. Había aprendido a no gritar.

.

Un gruñido reverberó a su alrededor. Sakura casi no tuvo de tiempo de registrar la visión de Naruto atacando antes de derribar a Hidan. Ambos hombres cayeron al suelo. Aun atado, Naruto luchaba por levantarse. Hidan no tenía nada que estorbara su avance. Saltando sobre sus pies, agarró a Naruto por el frente de la camisa, lo levantó ligeramente, y enterró un puño en su rostro.

Ella escuchó el crujido del hueso destrozado, un sonido alguna vez había hecho eco en sus oídos cuando sus propios huesos enfrentaron el peso de esos puños. Saltando de la silla, tomó el atizador y golpeó a Hidan en la espalda. Él giró. Ella puso toda su fuerza, su peso, su necesidad de detenerlo en el siguiente impulso, golpeándolo en la cabeza, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Aterrizó sobre su espalda en el borde de piedra de la chimenea, su cabeza en un ángulo extraño, apoyada contra su gárgola.

Respirando agitadamente, ella se quedó de pie, con las piernas separadas, con el atizador listo para golpearlo otra vez. Pero él no se movió. Solo yació allí mirándola como si estuviera sorprendido porque se hubiera defendido.

—Desátame.

Ella miró a Naruto mientras él se esforzaba por sentarse, la sangre manando de su nariz. —Oh, sí, claro—. Mientras se arrodillaba a su lado e intentaba soltar las cuerdas, seguía lanzando miradas a Hidan. —¿Cómo te atrapó?

—Yo estaba en el jardín, vigilando, pero fui lo suficientemente tonto para caer en su trampa. ¿Estás herida?

—No, no realmente. Él parecía más interesado en hablar que en matarme.

Naruto soltó un resoplido que podría haber sido una risa. Cuando sus brazos estuvieron libres, acunó su rostro.

—Fuiste extraordinariamente valiente.

—Nunca me le enfrenté antes, nunca. No podía volver a vivir así. No. Pero creo que lo herí demasiado.

—Lo revisaré.

Ella vio a Naruto moverse hacia Hidan. —Ten cuidado—, le advirtió.

—Él no me lastimará—. Presionó un oído contra el pecho de Yugakure, luego con cuidado le levantó la cabeza. Ella vio la sangre que goteaba sobre la piedra.

—Parece que recibió un buen golpe. Debería traer algunos paños para contener el sangrado—, dijo ella. Naruto regresó con ella, apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, y encontró su mirada.

—Sakura, él está muerto.

Sakura se sentó en una silla en un rincón. Después de cubrir a Hidan con una sábana, Naruto había enviado un mensaje al Inspector No Tenpi.

.

.

Ella lo observó mientras estudiaba la puerta, luego entraba a la habitación y levantaba la sábana para examinar a Yugakure.

—Obviamente alguien de la calle—, dijo.

—Es el Duque de Yugakure—, lo corrigió ella.

Él la miró, miró a Naruto y luego a Hidan. —Veo a un hombre de la calle, un ladrón quien sin ninguna duda irrumpió en su residencia para robar. Mi informe indicará que la puerta fue forzada por alguien de experiencia—.

Ella estaba a punto de protestar otra vez, cuando entendió por qué Naruto había enviado por Juugo. —Por supuesto. Usted hizo parte del grupo que vivió con el abuelo del Conde Konohagure.

Naruto avanzó hacia ella.

—Sakura, sé que me desprecias pero nada bueno saldrá de revelar la verdad ahora. Juugo puede hacer que parezca como un robo.

—¿Dices eso para protegerte a ti mismo?

—No, para protegerte del escándalo. Toda tu vida junto a él se convertirá en material para chismes. Sí, algunos de nosotros sin duda sufriremos por lo que hicimos, pero también tienes que considerar el impacto que esto tendrá en tu hijo.

Ella nunca le había hablado mal de Yugakure a su hijo, nunca había querido que Hidai supiera cuán brutal era su padre. Él sufriría si se supiera la verdad.

—Pero lo maté.

—No realmente. Lo golpeaste. Él se cayó. El golpe en la cabeza fue lo que lo mató, pero sobre eso no tenías control. Fue un accidente.

—Y eso será lo que dirá mi informe—, dijo Juugo. —Con todo el respeto, Su Gracia, nadie cuestionará mis hallazgos.

—¿Puede vivir con esto?

—Puedo vivir con que se haga justicia. En mi profesión, veo a mucha gente lastimada o asesinada y los culpables no siempre son capturados. Así que hago justicia como puedo. Su esposo la trató terriblemente, casi la asesina, probablemente hubiera acabado con Naruto esta noche. Él era un hombre que no sentía remordimientos o culpas. No lamento su deceso. Según entiendo, sus anteriores esposas se enfrentaron a infortunados accidentes. Justicia poética, diría yo, el que muriera de un golpe a la cabeza.

—¿Eso es cierto? ¿Al convencerme de no decir nada no está intentando protegerse a sí mismo? Imagino que tuvo algún papel en su encierro. Usted hubiera tenido acceso a las prisiones como nadie más lo tendría.

—Todos conocíamos los riesgos, Sakura—, dijo Naruto. —Todos estábamos preparados para vivir con las consecuencias si se descubría lo que hicimos. Haz lo que debas.

Ella pensó en lo valientes que habían sido todos al arriesgarse tanto cuando solo Hinata la conocía realmente. ¿Qué representaba para ellos, aparte de alguien a quien la ley no protegería? Así que habían hecho lo que podían para protegerla.

.

Respiró profundamente, un largo suspiro.

—Está usando los anillos de mi esposo. No estoy segura de cuándo los robo, pero le pertenecen a mi hijo, son parte de su herencia.

Juugo asintió.

—Añadiré eso a mi informe. Llevaré el cuerpo a la morgue ahora si no tienen objeciones.

—Quiero que se le entierre en la cripta de la familia—, les informó ella. —No tienen que retirar al otro hombre, pero Hidan debería descansar con sus ancestros.

—Me encargaré de eso—, dijo Naruto.

Ella no se sorprendió por su ofrecimiento. Él la había cuidado por más tiempo de lo que ella había sabido, y también tenía habilidades para encargarse de la tarea por sí mismo.

—Deberíamos revisar tus heridas—, le dijo ella.

—Estoy bien.

—No te ves bien desde aquí—, dijo Juugo. —Yo terminaré. Vete y deja que la dama te atienda—. Pareció que Naruto iba a objetar, así que ella le dijo suavemente, —Por favor.

No pudo haber estado más aliviada cuando él accedió.

.

Después de llevarlo hasta la recámara, lo sentó ante el tocador. Humedeció un paño en la palangana, luego se arrodilló frente a él para suavemente enjuagar la sangre que le había quedado después de que él se limpiara con su pañuelo. Él hizo una mueca, y ella aligeró su toque.

—Lo siento si duele—, le dijo.

—Viviré. Siento no haberte dicho lo que sospechaba cuando me contaste por primera vez las extrañas cosas que sucedían. Esperaba estar equivocado.

Ella le dio una leve sonrisa. —¿Preferirías que estuviera loca?

Él negó con la cabeza. —No, esperaba que hubiera otra explicación.

—Me alivia que todo haya acabado, que realmente haya fallecido, y a pesar de todo, estoy melancólica.

—Creo que eso es de esperar.

—Si no lo hubiera golpeado tan fuerte…

Él acunó su rostro entre sus palmas.

—Sakura, no te equivoques. Él iba a matarme.

Atado como estaba, dudo que hubiera podido detenerlo. A pesar de sus planes de internarte, sospecho que también te hubiera asesinado. Escuché una parte de su conversación. Él prácticamente confesó las muertes de sus otras esposas. Hiciste justicia no solo por ti sino por ellas.

—¿Crees que la culpa disminuirá con el tiempo?

—Sé que lo hará, pero nunca se irá totalmente—. Él evitó su mirada, con expresión distante, y ella no pudo evitar creer que él estaba recordando el pasado. ¿Con qué frecuencia ella había hecho lo mismo? Lo vio pasar saliva. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sus ojos eran atormentados. —La Sra. Sato tenía razón. Fui responsable de la muerte de mi madre. Estaba golpeándome un día, junto a las escaleras, fuera de la vista de todo el mundo. Yo estaba acurrucado, tratando de evitar los golpes, y la golpeé, traté de patearla. No tengo muy claro cómo sucedió, pero nuestras piernas se enredaron, ella perdió el equilibrio, y cayó por la barandilla para estrellarse en la calle. Se rompió el cuello.

Ella apretó sus manos.

—Oh, Dios, mi amor, no puedes culparte por lo que sucedió.

—No creo que lo haya entendido completamente hasta que te vi golpear a Yugakure. No querías matarlo, Sakura, igual a como yo no quería matar a mi madre. Pasé buena parte de mi vida intentando enmendar algo que no era mi culpa. Tú también eres inocente en la tragedia de esta noche.

—Sí, pero…— De alguna manera su situación se sentía diferente, ¿pero lo era realmente?

—Creo que por eso fue que mi padre me abandonó esa noche—, continuó Naruto—. Cuando miré hacia el cuerpo de mi madre, vi a mi padre de pie allí, observándome. Creo que temió que yo fuera a ser igual que ella, un salvaje. Por eso siguió adelante.

¿Cómo pudo abandonarlo su padre? ¿Cómo pudo creer que Naruto sería como su madre? Nunca había cruzado la mente de Sakura que Hidai crecería para convertirse en alguien distinto a un hombre honorable y bueno.

.

—Aunque nunca lo conocí, no me gusta mucho tu padre—, le dijo ella. —Que hubiera abandonado a un niño para que se defendiera solo.

—Pero sus acciones llevaron a que mi vida diera un giro que me trajo aquí. Te amo, Sakura. Desde hace tres años, pero oculté mis afectos, porque no creía que aprobarías lo que habíamos hecho y que me despreciarías por mi papel en ello. Pero luego te besé en el jardín y todo pareció perder importancia.

Y no tenía importancia. Ellos habían intentado protegerla porque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo por sí sola. Pero esa noche y todos los días posteriores la cambiaron. Nunca volvería a creer que merecía algo distinto a lo mejor. No dudaba que el hombre frente a ella era el mejor de los mejores. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahora realmente soy viuda.

Él le sonrió.

—Sí que lo eres.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 09

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 09

.

.

.

 _Seis meses después._

Sakura creía que una boda era una bonita manera de empezar el año, y por eso estuvo bastante emocionada cuando finalmente llegó la primera semana de Enero y pudo mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Había vendido su casa en Konoha – demasiados fantasmas – y se había mudado a una casa modesta que Naruto había comprado. Esa tarde, él oficialmente se mudaría con ella y con Hidai, aunque muchas noches antes él, siendo canalla como era, se había escabullido al interior y se había metido en su cama o sentado con ella frente a la chimenea para hablar hasta tempranas horas de la mañana. Ella atesoraba cada momento que pasaba en su compañía.

Naruto había sido bastante atento durante los últimos meses mientras ella trababa de reconciliarse con lo que había sucedido. La muerte de Hidan con frecuencia la atormentaba. Algunas veces despertaba bañada en sudor, segura de que él se levantaría de entre los muertos para reclamarle, pero Naruto siempre estaba allí para consolarla y asegurarle que no era así. Él se había ido, realmente ido esta vez, y nunca volvería a lastimarla.

Ella llegó a aceptar que Hinata había buscado protegerla como mejor había podido. Sakura sintió algo de culpa por poner a su amiga en una posición en la cual estuvo dispuesta a vender su alma para evitar que ella sufriera en manos de su esposo. Todo lo que podía recordar de esos largos años era sentirse inútil, sin saber a quién recurrir.

Pero de alguna manera, mientras Hidan había estado lejos, ella había cambiado, se había hecho cargo de su propio destino. Aunque no había querido asesinarlo, había querido enfrentársele, mostrarle que él ya no podía controlarla con sus puños. Su regreso le había dado la oportunidad de redimirse a sí misma, de ponerlo en su lugar, demostrarle que ahora era una mujer a quien debía estimarse.

Pero todos esos pensamientos eran para otro día. Hoy, estaba casándose.

.

—Te ves encantadora—, dijo Hinata, parándose a su espalda para poner el velo en su lugar.

—Me siento encantadora, de adentro hacia fuera.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. Hinata abrió la puerta, y Sakura escuchó al Conde de Konohagure decir, _Está comenzando a nevar. Será mejor que partamos hacia la iglesia_. Hinata giró hacia ella.

—¿Estás lista, Sakura?

Ella le dio una última mirada a su reflejo. Vio a una mujer un poco más alta, sin miedos, segura sin importar el camino que le esperara. Una mujer que era amada.

—Más que lista.

Ya que la mayoría de la aristocracia todavía estaba en el campo, solo unas pocas personas asistieron a la ceremonia. A Naruto no le importó ya que estaban los que le importaban: Juugo y su esposa, Tenten; Suigetsu Hozuki y su esposa, Lady Ino; Karin y el viconde de Otogakure; y Hanabi Hyuga con Neji Hyuga, duque de Outsutsuki, que seguía a Hinata hasta el infierno, cabe aclarar… El Conde de Konohagure estaba a su lado mientras Hinata estaba al lado de Sakura.

Después de que los pronunciaron marido y mujer, disfrutaron el desayuno con sus amigos, luego regresaron a su residencia donde observaron a Hidai retozar en la nieve. Pero ahora era tarde, la casa silenciosa, y ella era suya.

De pie detrás de ella ante el tocador, él le cepilló el cabello, adorando la forma en que el rosa brillaba. Pensó que nunca se cansaría de eso, o de ver su reflejo en el espejo. No era malo que ella no estuviera usando ninguna prenda. Y tampoco él. Parecía inútil hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse ropa cuando sería retirada tan pronto como fuera posible. Él disfrutaba mirar su cuerpo, y estaba agradecido porque a ella no pareciera importarle darle una mirada o dos de vez en cuando a él.

Después de la centésima cepillada, le deslizó la cascada de su cabello sobre el hombro, e inclinándose depositó un beso en su nuca.

—Te amo.

Los ojos de ella centellearon, brillantes. Girándose sobre el banco, ella le sonrió.

—También te amo.

.

Elegantemente, se levantó, deslizando su cuerpo contra el de él hasta que sus brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y sus labios jugaron con los suyos. Deslizando sus manos debajo de las caderas, la levantó y ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura. Él sospechaba que seguiría remando por los siguientes cien años para poder mantener sus brazos lo suficientemente fuertes para cargarla a donde quisiera llevarla. Sosteniéndola cerca, caminó hasta la cama y se desplomó en ella, llevándola con él.

Ella gritó y se rió. Él amaba escuchar su risa, y últimamente parecía reír más seguido.

Estaba libre de afanes, de preocupaciones. Ella iluminaba sus días, aliviaba sus cargas, traía alegría a sus noches. ¿Cómo había podido imaginarse pasando la vida sin ella para compartir esos momentos?

Él había estado consumido por sanar, sin darse cuenta que una parte de él también necesitaba sanarse. No necesitaba salvar al mundo para enmendar los pecados de su juventud. Solo necesitaba salvar una parte. Solo había necesitado salvarla a ella.

Pero al final, ella lo había salvado.

Con en el informe de Juugo, nadie tuvo sospechas sobre el ladrón que había irrumpido en la residencia y después había fallecido. Nadie sospechaba que Sakura hubiera hecho algo malo. De hecho, había sido proclamada como la heroína por no haberse acobardado ante el intruso. Aunque ella se sonrojaba y minimizaba las alabanzas, él no podía negar que ella se había convertido en una mujer que sabía que merecía mucho más de lo que su esposo le había dado. Tres años y medio antes, su esposo casi la había asesinado, pero se había levantando de sus cenizas para convertirse en una mujer más fuerte, segura, una que entendía su propio valor. Él no podía estar más agradecido porque ella no lo necesitara para que la rescatara, aunque eso no significaba que no estaría siempre cerca cuidándola.

.

Él llevó sus manos y boca sobre su conocido cuerpo, disfrutando cada pulgada. Había consuelo en esa familiaridad, saber que cualquier cambio sucedería por causas naturales con el pasar de los años. Nadie volvería a lastimarla. Nadie volvería a lastimarlo. Él nunca la abandonaría. Ella nunca lo abandonaría.

Ambos se apoyaban. Ambos eran sobrevivientes.

Ambos llegaron juntos en una conflagración de deseo y ardiente necesidad. Siempre sería así entre ellos. Siempre la necesidad, siempre el deseo, siempre la pasión, siempre el amor.

Entregaban por igual, recibían por igual, eran compañeros en todas las cosas.

Mientras yacían aletargados y satisfechos abrazados, ambos sabían que finalmente, habían encontrado en el otro el consuelo de hogar.

.

.

.


	11. Epilogue

**ACLARACIÓN**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto; al igual, que la historia, ésta es de Lorraine Heath.**

 **Espero la disfruten al igual que yo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Epílogo

.

.

.

 _Del Diario de Sir Naruto Uzumaki._

Mi madre hizo más por mí en su muerte que lo que alguna vez hizo estando viva. Yo estaba fascinado porque la muerte se la hubiera llevado tan rápidamente y sin sangre. También albergaba la idea de que si hubiera sabido qué hacer, podría haberla salvado.

Así que me interesé en el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano. Quería entenderlo todo. Pero aún más, quería asegurarme que nadie moriría innecesariamente, y por eso me convertí en médico. Esa vocación, con el tiempo, me llevó a Sakura.

.

Tuve mucho placer al verla florecer a través de los años. Cuando le conté que Suigetsu Hozuki estaba construyendo un hospital por una deuda que me debía, ella decidió emplear los fondos que había reunido para construir un albergue, un lugar para acoger a mujeres que se encontraran viviendo con miedo, como ella lo había estado alguna vez. Y ella trabajó sin descanso para que las leyes cambiaran y así las mujeres no fueran tratadas como propiedades. Se mantuvo firme en su defensa de los derechos de la mujer. Yo, criminal en mi niñez, nunca esperé casarme con una mujer quien podría ir algún día a prisión por defender firmemente sus convicciones de que las mujeres deberían tener los mismos derechos que los hombres.

¡Estaba tan orgulloso de tener a tal revolucionaria a mi lado!

.

Me bendijo con tres hijos y dos hijas. Todos inteligentes, de fuerte voluntad, y determinados a abrirse camino en el mundo, y al hacerlo, nos dieron gran alegría.

.

A Hidaiko con el tiempo se le comenzó a llamar por el título de su padre y aunque la mayoría de la aristocracia lo llamaba Yugakure, para su madre, seguía siendo Hidai. Para su eterno alivio, él fue un hombre muchísimo mejor que aquel que lo había engendrado.

Ni Sakura ni yo asistimos a otra sesión espiritista, pero algunas veces en las altas horas de la noche hablábamos sobre esa velada, y las revelaciones de la Sra. Sato. En ocasiones, me gusta pensar que ella poseía un verdadero talento para comunicarse con los muertos, que realmente había contactado a mi madre, y que ella me había perdonado. Pero el perdón es un regalo de los amables, y mi madre no tenía amabilidad en su interior. Así que dudo de la veracidad de sus palabras. No es que necesite el perdón de mi madre, porque tengo a Sakura y ella perdona todos mis pecados.

.

Sabiendo que la muerte siempre revela sus secretos, a veces pienso que debería quemar este diario, pero mi secreto es relativamente inofensivo. Le dije a Hinata que me atrapó en una posición comprometedora con Sakura porque estaba intentando seducirla para mantenerme cerca y poder proteger mejor nuestros secretos. Pero la verdad era que no podía resistirme a Sakura más de lo que podría haber dejado de respirar.

.

Lo que, a todas luces, me hizo el último de nuestro grupo de canallas en caer de rodillas por causa del amor de una mujer.

.

 _Fin_

.

.

.

 **Y así finalizo la adaptación con los personajes de Naruto, de la serie de Los Huérfanos de St. James.**

 **Gracias a los que han leído, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, a quienes pusieron en favoritos y en follow estas historias.**

 **Un abrazo.**

.

 **Pronto actualización de las historias pendientes.**

 **Bendiciones.**


End file.
